Max's Choice
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Max still has feelings for Saori, but there's one problem; dealing with a manipulative, controlling, attention craving popular panther named Min Wei, who only wants him all to himself so no one else could. But all Max wants to be with is Saori; his true love. Will Max free himself from her? Will Min Wei gets what she deserves? This is for Master of Stories! Ya'll enjoy!
1. Fantasy Crush

This has come into my head for a short time and I thought...what if Max was being controlled by a manipulative, attention-obsessed panther that forced him to be her boyfriend at 16? And he feels helpless, even while he still has feelings with Saori? This is dedicated to Master of Stories and I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

><p>Max's Choice<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Fantasy Crush

One afternoon in this village close to Shanghai Secluded Valley, a 16-year old white tiger was laying on his back, looking at the sky closer to the river and he was just thinking...and while the clouds were floating around, he started going back to memory lane and thought of a certain girl he's fallen in love with since he was eight. He lets out a deep sigh and closed his eyes while he started reminiscing.

_Flashback_

_He was only eight years old when he first rescued this young white tigress from Fung and his gang at the Valley of Peace and from then on...he was falling in love with this girl after this rescue after looking deeply into her eyes and it was early love at first sight. From then on, he kept being around this girl and as they grew into teenagers, they were like a couple already and it was completely the best times of his life and wishes that he can do them over again. Every memory revolves around them laughing, playing, holding hands, kissing and everything sweet and innocent together._

_"Saori..." Max said, with a deep sigh._

_"Max...Max...MAX!"_

Suddenly, everything was back to reality and when Max opened his eyes, he saw that he was looking at his 'new girl', a black panther named Min Wei coming by and she said, "Oh, good. You're up."

Max sighed softly and he looked at the panther and said, "Oh, it's just you."

"Uh...just me? Max...you should know your own girlfriend by now." Min Lei said, with a giggle as she kissed Max in the cheek.

"Oh...yeah. I was just kidding." Max said, with a little bit of a forced chuckle.

"Well...are you thinking about what it would be like if we were somehow...together forever and we'd make fun of every single girl or guy and make them jealous that I've got the perfect mate and they're just...not?" Min Wei asked.

Max could tell that this question meant gloating at every single person that doesn't have a mate and he said, "Not really."

"You don't? Well, you should. People out there are just so desperate to be noticed just by finding a good looking guy, yet they don't even have one. Except for me. Aren't you lucky to have someone like me and no other?" asked Min Wei, coming onto him.

Max didn't really like where this is going with this and he slowly backed away and said, "You have no idea...how lucky I am to have someone like you."

Min Wei was really happy to hear that and she said, "Great to hear. Now come with me. We should hold hands together in front of them. And this time...just follow what I say and what I do."

"Ohh...about that; I told my mentor that I have to come to his workshop to have this big swordsmaster lesson today and after that, I have to do some kung-fu training with Akashi." Max replied.

"You can do those tomorrow. Right now, it's just you and me." Min Wei stated, grabbing onto Max.

Max chuckled nervously ans quickly got up and he said, "No, I really gotta go."

Soon enough, Max picks up his stuff and leaves immediately and Min Wei watches him go and she figured that he's not really up for whatever he's got. But she lets out a slight chuckle and said, "Oh...Maximus...you just don't know how naive you are. You're already my property."

* * *

><p>Now this is only the first chapter and I can tell that Min Wei is the obvious antagonist here. But we'll have her antagonism-ness later in the story. What did you think so far? Stay tuned for more! And Saori...don't worry...he still loves you.<p> 


	2. Don't Like My Girlfriend

And we cut into Max talking to Miyo about his so-called mate, Min Wei and how he still loves Saori more.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Don't Like My Girlfriend<p>

Closer to the Valley, Max continues to make his way towards the village to get there on time for his training session and he knew it was a good excuse to get away from his current girlfriend because for a long time, Max was jumped into a relationship with the panther mere months ago after Saori left for training with Tigress and even though he's still faithful to her, he feels trapped with Min Wei because she has him on a tight leash and treats him like her personal puppet and it was the one thing that Max never tolerates more than anything is being controlled by someone.

While he was thinking about Saori, he lost a bit of focus for a minute and bumped into someone by accident and when Max saw what happened, he immediately said, "Gosh, I'm so sorry. I should've looked where I was going."

"It's okay. No big deal."

Max looks up and sees that it's only Miyo and he noticed there was a book full of recipes on the ground and helps pick it up for her and said, "Sorry about that, Miyo."

"Don't worry, Max." Miyo said, smiling.

After gathering the recipes together, Max dusted himself off and said, "I'm in a rush today."

"Oh...swordsmaster apprenticeship?" asked Miyo.

"Yeah, how'd you figure that out?" asked Max.

Miyo lets out a chuckle and she answered, "I know you, Maxie. You'll be a great swordsmaster and sword polisher someday."

Max blinks a few times and he said, "You really think so?"

"I know so, Max." Miyo answered.

That encouragement was really all he needed to hear and it just made him feel good about himself and said, "Thanks. Mei Win isn't so much supportive of my task as you, Akashi, Akami, Musaki, Arizona and Saori are."

That name literally got on Miyo's nerves and she asked, "Why do you even hang with her anyway?"

"She forced me to. All those rules, limits and she told me that I'm 'nothing without her'. She wants me to drop everything I like to do and just pay attention to her every whim and make me do whatever she wants me to do; shop for clothes, paint her nails, groom her, make everyone else jealous that we're together..." Max replied.

"She needs to do all those things herself." Miyo answered.

"But it's like no matter what I do or say, it's never good enough for her. She just wants me to look more perfect. I try my best to be myself, but she thinks it's a relationship suicide." Max retorted.

That shocked Miyo to hear that Max being Max is considered relationship suicide and she said, "Is she serious?"

"I can't wear what I like to wear, hang who I hang out with I have to eat the same things she likes. Half of those I don't even like the most." Max added.

"Max, you know you don't deserve to be with her if she doesn't appreciate you, right?" asked Miyo.

"I know I do...but what can I do? And she knows about my history with Saori and told me that I can't be seen or around Saori because she says that Saori doesn't deserve to be with me all because she says Saori's not 'popular' or 'pretty' enough and I'm way better than that. I just think it's insulting." Max added.

Miyo knew that if Akashi heard this coming from Mei Win herself, the first thing Akashi would do is snap her head off for Saori's defense and she said, "Well...I know you still love Saori, Max."

Max looked at Miyo and there was no denying that his heart was set on Saori and he still loves her truly and he lets out a big sigh and said, "I still have feelings for her."

"Akashi noticed that you were so miserable when you were with Mei Win for so many months now. Saori noticed too and it really breaks her heart to see you unhappy with the one you're with now." Miyo said.

Max nodded his head in agreement and he said, "I really don't like Mei Win a lot. I never did, but I was being talked into being her 'popular boyfriend'. She just wanted me to become more popular, but the truth of the matter is...it's not really making me happy. Each time I look at Saori, I just wish I could break this contract and just be happy with Saori."

"I understand that." Miyo added.

Both of them eventually went to their separate positions and while Max was walking on his way to the workshop, he was unaware that Saori listened to the whole thing through the roof and it kills her to see Max so miserable without her by her side and she whispered, "I love you, Max."

* * *

><p>I wanted to make it to where Saori overheard everything in that conversation, but kept a close eye on him while being discreet. She still loves Max too and it's a huge shame for her to see Max so unhappy. Stick around for more!<p> 


	3. Sword Making

And we now see Max excelling in his apprenticeship with sword making.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Sword Making<p>

While Max was in the workshop, he was busy pounding the metal of sword blade to make sure it looks sufficient so he can sharpen them and as time went on, he sharpened the mess out of that sword all from the blade through the tip and before long, he sharpened his very own sword and when he looked at it, he could see the beauty of how it looks completed and he knew that this was his calling.

He shows it to his mentor and hopes that it's in perfect condition and once his mentor looks at it, he was thoroughly surprised with how amazing it looks and he said, "Very good, Maximus. It is definitely in good condition."

"Thank you, sir." Max replied.

The rhino mentor placed it where all of Max's other sharpened swords are and he looks up and notices everything Max does became accomplishments in his own ways when it comes to sword sharpening and polishing like a real pro. He turns to Max and said, "Boy...you definitely have shown great promise since you became my apprentice."

Max didn't really get that much in his head and he just appreciated everything he said and told him, "Thank you."

"Not many teenagers could commit to this kind of work than you. They always worry about getting a splinter, cut, dirtied up and stuff. You...you're way more different and you're completely focused on getting the job done." the rhino said.

"It's nothing. I just love doing what I love to do." Max answered.

"And it shows. You know what I see when you're in my workshop? Someone who's got real fire, passion and not to mention...work ethic. You continue maintain this way and someday...you could have your own workshop." the rhino added.

That's the one thing Max would love to do; have his own workshop where he can carve weapon holders, sharpen swords and polish them and he's shared an interest in doing that for while; not only just making a living out of it, but pursuing his dream to do so. He looks at his mentor and said, "That would be really cool."

"Yes, it would. And I hope I'll be the first customer there." the rhino added.

"You'd definitely be the first customer at my store." Max said, happily.

Soon enough, Max swept the floors of the workshop and cleaned it up with some help with his mentor and soon after, the mentor said, "We're through for today, Maxie. Tomorrow...I'll show you how to keep swords from staining...even after you just polished them."

"Okay, sir. Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Max said, gathering his stuff.

As Max was ready to go, his mentor stopped him to ask him something, "So...how's it going with you and Min Wei?"

Max sighed at that and he replied, "Honestly? I feel trapped."

"Oh...I thought you'd be happy with her." the rhino added.

"No...Saori's the only one that makes me happy. She accepts me for me and I don't even have to change anything about myself to impress her. With Mei Lin...it's always wear this, wear that, do this, do that, go here, go there...things like that. It feels like I'm in her popularity prison and she treats me like a puppet." Max answered.

"Hmm...I see. Women can be controlling at times, Max. We just have to live with that. I know it sounds a little out of my manhood because usually...the man controls the woman, but I think it's been reversed...almost as if they don't trust us." the rhino added.

"I'm really not one to be taken advantaged of. I've been there before." Max stated, looking back on the past when he was molested.

"Don't know what else to tell you...other than just stay strong." the rhino added, patting him on the back.

Soon after, Max left the workshop and he just thought about everything his mentor said and hopes that he can try to get out of it and while he was walking, he saw Saori walking in front of him and he was completely amazed that she's standing there.

"Hi, Max." Saori said.

* * *

><p>Reunion! Wanna know what happens next? Stay tuned!<p> 


	4. Catching Up

And Max spends a day with Saori!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Catching Up<p>

Max looks at Saori in the eye and he was overjoyed to see her face again; the face that always made him happy to see every time all those years and he replied, "Hello, Saori."

"How have you been?" asked Saori.

Max lets out a big sigh and replied, "I'm been doing better."

Saori nodded her head and looks at Max in the eye and said, "Heard you got a new girlfriend now. How's she treating you?"

Max knew that question was coming that quickly and there was no use in dodging it and he started explaining everything that went on during those months and he was open on feeling so controlled, manipulated and trapped by Min Wei all the time and after hearing this, Saori felt sorry for him because he wasn't being treated right and not being appreciated by it and she said, "That's horrible."

"Yeah. I can't change anything about myself, but she tells me 'you have to be this or that, otherwise...you're nothing.' Anything I do, it's not good enough." Max answered.

"I'm so sorry, Max." Saori said.

"Nah, I'm the one who should be sorry. I just need a break from all of this." Max said.

Saori wishes that there was something she should do to get Max out of it, but she knew that she would never interfere with someone else's relationship and maybe Max could handle it himself, but it doesn't mean that she can't have the freedom to be sympathetic towards him and she said, "You deserve a lot better than that."

"I know I do." Max said.

"I got an idea. Why don't you spend the day with me? Maybe catch up and things like that?" asked Saori.

Hearing this made Max feel relieved that he's got Saori for the day and although he does want to, another part of him fears that Mei Lin would have a fit. But knowing her reputation, he looked at Saori and replied, "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

><p>You can think of what they'll do together. I'll post another chapter on MLK day!<p> 


	5. Freedom for a Day

And we finally get to see Max and Saori catch up...only to have it interrupted by Min Wei.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Freedom for a Day<p>

As the evening winds down, Max and Saori were walking around the forest just laughing with each other after a whole lot of fun and Max said, "This was the best day ever."

Saori giggled in response and said, "Just like the old times. From walking around the forest, swimming in the river and that picnic by the mountain that I can see my brother's tower from there."

"Oh, yeah...that was the best." Max said, still laughing.

Both of them stopped in this one tree and they sat down together and even though they had fun, Max was still happy to see Saori again and he asked, "How was training with Tigress?"

"It was really good. Gathered a lot of strength and knowledge too and she told me that I'm completely ready for any task that will come my way." Saori answered.

Max nodded his head at that and said, "At least you have the freedom to do what pleases you instead of what pleases someone else."

Saori was intrigued by that question and she asked, "What do you mean?"

Max sighed heavily and he looked into Saori's eyes and replied, "It's about Min Wei. I really don't like being around her and every choice I make...she does the final ruling of what suits her and wants me to follow her standards based on being popular. I don't want that life."

"If you don't want it, why can't you tell her that?" asked Saori.

"It's useless. It's easier to say 'I don't think this will work out' or 'we need a break', but with Min Wei...she won't even let me be free to do what I want and be who I am...unless I'm allowed to. If I don't comply, she will show her bad side and plan to turn the entire Valley against me." Max answered.

That was definitely shocking for Saori and she had no idea that this person would control Max this way and Max continued on saying, "Plus, she told me that I shouldn't be around other girls because she calls them 'unpopular peasants that don't deserve a guy like me'. I totally disagree with it, but she'd win the argument."

"Max..."

"I know it doesn't make any sense. I just don't know what to do." Max replied.

Saori could see a tiny change in Max because he's the person that can never be controlled and is always free to do whatever pleases him and go on his own path, but as far as right now...she could tell that the weight of Min Wei's constant manipulation and controlling ways really caused Max to feel like he's not the same person and she was really saddened by this.

She comes closer to him and said, "You're still the same person that I always liked being around when we were kids...only much more handsomer."

It really made Max blush a little bit to hear that come from her, but it comes as no surprise to him and he turns to Saori and said, "And you've always been the most beautiful girl I've ever met. No one could even compare themselves to you."

"That's right, Max! Nobody could come close to me!"

Both white tigers turned around to see Min Wei standing there, her eyes focused on Max and she gives him a jealous glare, which annoys Max to no limit. She looks at Max and said, "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your little friend?"

Max stands up and he said, "Min Wei, this is Saori. Saori, Min Wei."

Saori could tell from the look on the panther's face that this is not gonna be a friendly meeting and she said while gritting her teeth, "We've met."

"What are you doing with her, Maximus?" asked Min Wei, folding her arms.

"We're just hanging out." Max answered.

That didn't seem like a good enough answer for Min Wei and she said, "You're supposed to hang with me and nobody else! Think about our social relationship! Did you even consider what could happen if people saw you hanging out with a peasant like her?"

"Who are you calling a peasant?!" Saori said, angrily.

"Obviously...you are. You've got to be...this better-looking to date someone like him. As of now...Max is never good enough for you." Min Wei said.

"Hey, just leave her alone." Max said, coming to her defense.

Min Wei snarled at him in response and she asked, "You dare defend this unworthy nobody? Do you want to expose my bad side again, Max?! You don't wanna do that to me!"

"I thought I was already looking at it." Saori said.

Min Wei wanted to thrash Saori down to defend Max, but she was too busy getting angry at him and said, "Step away from her. She's not good enough for someone like you."

Max lets out a frustrated sigh that this is all he has to deal with and he turned to Saori and said, "I gotta go. Thanks again for today."

"You're welcome." Saori replied.

"Come on, Max! I've got a party that I have to attend and I already told everyone that you're coming so we can show off our love." Min Wei said, impatiently.

Max then gives Saori a little present and left with Min Wei with a hint of dread in his face and he takes one more look at Saori as he was behind her. Saori could already see the truth about how he feels about this and when the first tear falls down his face, her heart was breaking for him.

"You better look at me instead of that wretch. You don't need her anyway." Min Wei said, dragging his arm.

That sight made Saori sick to her stomach to watch Max get pulled and she whispered, "Maximus..."

* * *

><p>If you were to describe Min Wei in one word, what would it be? Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	6. Scolding Rules

And Min Wei sets more ground rules for Max. You'll see the example.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Scolding Rules<p>

The next morning, Max was already making his way towards his workshop to get started on this lesson and hopes that he can start something fresh, but all of a sudden...

"Max!"

Max groans at this and he just couldn't even stand to be around her, but Min Wei quickly comes to him and she kisses him on the lips to which Max doesn't bother kissing back and she said, "Where you heading?"

"Back to the workshop." Max replied.

Min Wei scoffs at this and she said, "Why would you wanna go there when you got a good workshop right in front of you?"

Min Wei wanted Max to look at her slender body with semi-revealing clothes and that doesn't really spark a lot of interest in him and he asked, "What do you want?"

"Need a minute of your time." Min Wei responded.

"Can you make it quick? I don't wanna be late." Max answered.

Min Wei grabbed Max's vest collar and said, "It'll just take a minute."

Min Wei brought Max over towards a private area in the Valley...which was just close towards the workshop and once they got there, Min Wei went from innocent to downright serious and iffy and she said, "Do you have any idea what you're trying to do to our relationship?"

"What relationship?" Max asked.

Min Wei growls in response and she said, "Max! You know you love me! I'm the one you want and you know this for a fact!"

"We've been over this a million times. You're making it really hard for me to even agree with you." Max added.

"Let's make it a million and one then. When I said you are to stay away from any girl...and I do mean that pathetic friend of yours...I meant it. Unless you don't want me to show you my bad side again, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, never question me and above all...don't say no to me. I'm the girlfriend and you're the boyfriend. Get the program." Min Wei stated.

"See...that's the thing. Shouldn't I get a say in anything?" asked Max.

"Who says? I'm the one in charge of the relationship, remember? That means you do what I say when I say it. There are a million and one girls out there that might be interested in you, but you'll never find another girl like me and you know your life is nothing without me." Min Wei said, getting closer to Max's face.

Max could tell he's in a losing battle with her and it's driving him crazy to know that he won't get anywhere near Saori by her orders and he said, "Why do you even want me in the first place?"

"Because you're handsome and with me around, we'll make the whole world jealous; make them wish that I'm in love and they're not." Min Wei answered.

"That's just too mean." Max added.

"I don't care what you think. As I said before...I'm the girlfriend and I'm in charge of this relationship. And if that means I'll convince the entire Valley to turn against you because you don't want a part of this, that's how it's gonna have to be because I'm way better than anyone else...especially that other girl. And I've added another rule; stay away from what's her name. You will not think, talk to, see or go anywhere her because she has no standards. And if you even defend her...you'd better not." Min Wei responded.

Max knew in his heart that he will never follow those rules, but when he's in Min Wei's presence...he's powerless to say no to her everytime she makes a smirk or a growl and he just sighed in defeat and said, "Whatever you say."

"Good. Glad to see you're on the same page. Now...let's go to the workshop together." Min Wei said, turning back into sweet and grabs Max's hand.

'I've got everything all planned out for what I will do to Max.' Min Wei thought, in a devious tone.

* * *

><p>Can you tell that she's villainous? Stick around for more!<p> 


	7. Stern Warning

Next up...the face-off between Min Wei and Saori!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Stern Warning<p>

On the other side of the village, Saori was on her way to meditate and as she left the Heavenly Tower, she noticed her brother Akashi coming in the tower while giving Akami a piggyback ride and she waved to both of them and both wolves waved back and Akashi said, "Hey, Saori. Going to meditate?"

"Yeah. I just need some time to gather my thoughts." Saori replied.

Akashi could tell that's bothering her and he could read her aura very quickly and realized that the situation was about Max and he said, "Thinking about Max, huh?"

Saori sighed in annoyance that Akashi had to peer his nose through her personal life and said, "When do you not use your aura?"

"I know you, sis. I can't understand why Max would have anything to do with her either." Akashi stated.

Saori nodded at that and she said, "Can we talk about this when I get back? I need some time by myself."

Akashi nodded in understanding and he said to Akami, "Come on, Akami. Let's get some breakfast."

Akami was definitely excited for breakfast and she said, "Yes, daddy."

Saori smiled at her niece and rubbed her forehead before she left the tower and headed to get some fresh air and she walked past the bakery where Miyo was working and waved at her and Miyo waved back at her while Saori kept walking. As she made her way through the quiet areas of the valley, she sat down in a lotus position, closed her eyes and meditated.

As she was meditating, she looked deep inside herself to see what's on her mind and it was while she was meditating that she knew that her heart deeply belongs with Max, only because he's the one guy that really caught her by surprise and from there, she's always loved him and never stopped loving him and would really hate it to see him get used and hurt for no reason.

Mei Win completely made her feel irritated and after that stand-off with her last night, Saori knew for a fact that she will never let Max control him and just like Max would do anything to protect her, Saori would most definitely do the same for him.

After only an hour and a half of meditating, she felt at peace...and when she got up, she looks up at the sky and said to herself, "Max...I'm not gonna let this person use you."

Minutes later, Saori made her way back to the village, only to be facing Mei Win coming her way and the black panther surrounded herself with her group of girls to come after her. Saori knew she wasn't gonna have it, but was determined to settle this rightfully. Min Wei looks at Saori as a threat to not only herself, but to Max as well. Saori said, "So...Max is your boyfriend?"

"Yes. And I'm very happy that you realize that Max and I are gonna be very happy together." Min Wei stated.

"Right. Well...I just came to tell you that Max isn't really one to be popular or be liked for having a girlfriend. He's just good at being himself." Saori added.

"Ugh...not if you wanna be popular. That's the one quality you seem to lack; being the envy of everyone in this valley." Min Wei said.

Saori tilted her head to the side, almost as if this panther's joking and she said, "I didn't quite get the memo. Since when is talking down to less popular people more cooler?"

"Uh...me. It's my goal; to make other people feel bad about themselves and make their lives as miserable as possible." Min Wei replied, with a cocky smirk.

"Kinda like what you're doing with Max?" asked Saori, with her eyebrow raised.

Some of Min Wei's back-up friends were ready to thrash her down after that comment and Saori got on her stance, ready to fight them off...but Min Wei stopped them midway and got in front of Saori and she said, "Just so we're clear...Max is off limits. I know that you're the one that knows him first, but as far as I'm concerned...why should he be happy with you when he has someone like me? Someone who can teach him to be a real man, be popular and do stuff for me because he loves me?"

"You know...Max is plenty happy whenever he's with me. But at least I don't force him to treat people like dirt." Saori retorted.

Min Wei scoffs and she said, "This is why Max broke up with you."

Now that part knows that it's a huge fabrication and the last thing Saori wants to hear that lie coming from her and she said, "We have never broken up. And probably never will."

"Denial, denial, denial...you're just mad because I'm way better than you, prettier than you and not to mention...I'm way more popular than you'll ever be." Min Wei snarled.

This is definitely not based on popularity and Saori got on her serious face and said, "Let's stick to the subject about Max. He deserves better."

"You're right. He does deserve better...and if he wants all of this...he has to prove himself worthy to be around a girl like me. What has he ever done for you?" asked Min Wei, with a smirk.

"He saved my life from croc bandits when I was 9, he treats me exactly how a girl should be treated, always polite, well-mannered and respectful to others and he's a can-do guy. Anything Max can do, he will most definitely do it justice. And he stands up for what's right." Saori replied.

"Bo-ring. That's the less popular status. Max needs to be more up here with me instead of down here. I'm just helping him in any way possible." Min Wei added.

"Sure you are. Just remember this; if you do anything to hurt Maximus...and I do mean _**anything...**_you will see a side of me that is not pretty." Saori stated, letting out a growl in the last part.

"I thought I was already looking at it." Min Wei said, getting in her face.

Saori snarled in response to that and Min Wei added, "Max will never have another girl like me because I am the best there is. So just do yourself a favor and find someone else that is more...disgusting. As I said before, Max is off limits. Do anything to break that warning and you will suffer the consequences. You have been warned."

Mei Win purposefully bumped Saori's shoulder as she walked off alongside her clique and that was definitely uncalled for and she knew for a fact that this was not the right girl for Max. She was totally unaware that both Akashi and Miyo were standing there behind her and Akashi said, "So...that's her?"

Saori turned around and saw both of them and she said, "Yeah."

"What does he even see in her with an attitude like that?" asked Miyo.

"I ask myself that same question." Saori answered.

* * *

><p>Man...that was crazy! Check out more!<p> 


	8. Appearance?

And here's a prime example of just how much Max is controlled by Min Wei.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Appearance?<p>

Later on that afternoon, Max was already finished with his workshop session with his mentor and left to do some independent training on his own and while he was getting his mind in order, he started punching and kicking this one tree and broke some boards to go along with it and beat up a dummy version of Tigress and knocked it down like it's nobody's business and ever since he has his own training, he's been growing stronger and gained some muscles ever since then.

"Now...that's a man in muscles."

Max looked up and saw Min Wei standing on another side of the tree and she must've glared at his muscles and just puts his vest back on and said, "You're not supposed to look at them."

"On the contrary...I'm allowed to look wherever I want. Now...why are you wearing this vest when you look so good without it?" asked Min Wei.

"Because I like this vest." Max answered.

Min Wei scoffs at this and she said, "You're so misunderstood. Guys like you have to look good as possible. Anything else you wear is considered social relationship suicide. You'll never be popular if you're gonna hide those muscles of yours. And besides, everything you wear is hideous. You have to go more...pizzazz, something perfect...something that will have the guys wishing they could be you."

Max was getting annoyed with this conversation about his appearance and said, "You're making this sound like a big deal."

"That's because it is. I don't want you to be seen with a ridiculous outfit that embarrasses me. Our popularity will be down the drain." Min Wei replied.

"So...how do I change the way I look?" asked Max.

Min Wei Win had some thoughts about that and throughout the day, she had Max wear something that fits her style and perceive him to be perfect for her and although Max tried his best, she still wanted more and more and more from him. It was like Max is being forced to look like someone else without even trying and she had Max wear an outfit that he doesn't like the most; ripped shirt with saggy pants.

"Is this really me?" asked Max.

"Yes, it is. You look so perfect." Min Wei added.

"I look like a street guy looking for trouble." Max replied.

Min Wei didn't believe that for one second and said, "You do not. You do need a little change in that hair though."

"I like my hair. What's wrong with it?" asked Max, looking at his spiky hair.

"Unpopular. No boyfriend of mine will go around looking like that in any social parties." Mei Win answered.

She then lowered Max's spiky hair by putting in a ribbon on his hair to keep it from getting spiky and she looked at him and said, "I think you need more work on your appearance."

"Or get a new girlfriend." Max muttered, softly.

"What was that?" asked Min Wei.

"Nothing." Max quickly said.

Minutes later, Min Wei told him about Saori and that he's being forbidden to see her and that was the one part he's struggling to come to terms with and he said, "I don't really think it's possible."

"Look...any girl like her is willing to destroy your reputation. It's all for desperation or for lack of better term...she's nothing but an insecure little bitch. You don't need that in your life." Min Wei stated.

Max was highly offended when she called Saori the 'B' word and he knows he's not gonna stand for that and he said, "I disagree."

"Listen...as long as you're my boyfriend, you will do exactly as I say. Otherwise, I'll mess up your reputation. I'm only doing this because I love you and I would hate to see your life wasted without me." Min Wei stated.

Max could see that he's struggling to stand up to her and refuse to follow any of her rules and he said, "If you really love me, why can't you accept me for who I am?"

"That's for those who are throwing their popularity away. That girl...she's no good for you. She doesn't even love you anyway. Besides, I'm sure she'll find another guy and she'll forget all about you." Min Wei stated.

Those thoughts were deeply implanted on Max's head, but it couldn't take hold on his heart because he still loves Saori always, but everything Min Wei said seemed to take effect on him. He lets out a sigh and follows her with his head hanging down.

Akashi was looking over and it kills him to see Max this miserable with Min Wei around and he's completely ticked that she's slandering Saori and whispered to himself, "If that panther thinks she's gonna tell lies about my sister to Max, she's got another thing coming."

* * *

><p>And that's the prime example of how Min Wei controls and manipulates Max. I had Akashi witness it for himself in the end and I can imagine how furious he must be after not only watching Max get controlled but to hear Min Wei slamming his sister. He's not gonna stand for that. Stick around for more! And Akashi...any thoughts?<p> 


	9. Strict Talking

After everything Max has gone through with his 'popular girlfriend', he sought some advice and a much needed venting from those he can trust.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Strict Talking<p>

That evening, Max was on his way back to the Bushido-Akio house, closer to the valley and as he stepped inside, he sees Arizona, Musaki and Akashi on the front porch and they were looking at him in deep concern and Max asked, "Did I do something?"

"No, Max. We were all just waiting for you." Arizona answered.

Max sat down on the steps between Arizona and Akashi and he was wondering what the problem is and he asked, "So...what's up?"

"Akashi just told us about Min Wei and how she was slandering Saori down. Why would you even want to date someone like that?" asked Arizona.

Max was a little concerned after hearing this and he turned to Akashi and he had no idea that he knew about what was going on and he lets out a big sigh and replied, "That's one thing I don't wanna talk about."

"Max. Just tell me...are you saying you're not good enough for my sister?" asked Akashi.

"I am good enough for your sister. I've always been good enough for your sister, Akashi. I love her with all my heart and I always have. That's the problem...Mei Win thinks that Saori's not good enough for me because she's not popular enough." Max answered.

After hearing that answer, Akashi was beginning to feel angry for Saori and also at Mei Win for implanting all those thoughts in Max's head to be convinced that she's not good enough and as Max kept on saying all the things Min Wei has said about Saori, he started to get more angrier and angrier by the minute that his daemon powers is almost starting to take control of him. When Max noticed that, Akashi quickly turned himself away until he calmed down and got back to normal. He calms himself down, but he's still upset over Min Wei slamming his sister.

"The fact that she's talking smack about my sister is one thing. Having her convince you to drop Saori crosses the line. You know for a fact that Saori is your true love and you've always known it since me and Arizona brought you guys together and when you saved her from those idiot croc bandits years ago. You still love Saori, right?" asked Akashi.

"Of course I do." Max replied.

"You know you have to drop Min Wei, don't you? If she's not even willing to accept you for the great guy you are, she's not worth your time." Musaki said.

"Yeah, she's manipulating you. How can true love be about making other people jealous because of who they have? It doesn't get you or anyone else anywhere." Arizona added.

"Arizona's right."

All four of them turned around and saw Miyo walking down there and she said, "I couldn't help but overhear what's happening. I met that girl myself and quite honestly...she wasn't that kind and innocent to me. When I gave her some banana nut bread, she demanded more bananas and nuts on it and whatever bread she wanted. I have never placed that many orders before in my bakery...and I was always used to serving many loaves."

"She overworked you?" asked Arizona.

"Yes, she did...and she just watched me slave on a stove all afternoon like she was enjoying it." Miyo answered.

Akashi didn't like that one bit and he asked, "Did she insult you?"

"Oh...she didn't just insult me. She wanted to degrade me in front of her little friends by making my customers say that I should be a peasant baker with very low standards." Miyo answered.

Max could tell that those were Min Wei's doing and he lets out a deep exhale and said, "I am so sorry that she said those things to you. It's what she always does...tear down people who are not in her standards and make everyone else feel like they're second rate and watch them suffer to make herself feel 'more popular'."

"Max...I'm putting my foot down on this. You can't be in a relationship with someone like that." Miyo said, very sternly.

"I want to. And I know I should. But if I break up with her now, she'll do anything to destroy my reputation and put in some false rumors about me. I don't want that to happen." Max said, worriedly.

"But ask yourself this question, Max. Is her ruining your reputation really worth trying to damage your relationship with my sister?" asked Akashi.

Max thought about this for a second and he knew that he never had any feelings for Min Wei based on her looks and he doesn't really care much for being popular and being better than everyone else because it's not really the way he would treat anyone. And each time he thinks of Saori, there's no one else that would replace or compare any girl to. He looks at Akashi in the eye and replied, "No, it's not."

"Of course it isn't." Miyo agreed.

"You have to stand up to her and show her that you can't be treated this way and who cares if she'll throw a little hissy fit? Stand strong and don't let her control you." Arizona added.

"You make it sound so easy." Max stated.

"What's stopping you?" asked Musaki.

Max pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to Akashi and when he opened the scroll, he could see that Min Wei had him in a contract that he'll be her boyfriend, only she'll have 100 percent control of the relationship and many ways to train him to be the the perfect one to make him the envy of every couple or single male or female, wishing they were them and also it states that whatever outfit Max wears...Min Wei will judge and critique the appearance and bting in harsh criticism if needed. Anything less than perfect is a social relationship suicide and he has to dump Saori by her orders. The minute Akashi saw Max's signature on the bottom confirms that he's her property made him infuriated.

"She can't do that to you!" Arizona exclaimed.

"There's nothing else I can do." Max said, sadly.

* * *

><p>That is really disturbing to read Max's contract in being with in Min Wei. I wanna hear your thoughts on this. Master of Stories...I know Akashi and Miyo will not hold back and Saori...if you had seen this, what would you say? Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	10. Sneak Date

And here's how Max defies Min Wei's rules...by going out with Saori for a date night by themselves.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Sneak Date<p>

As Max was gathering his thoughts together, all he could ever think about is Saori and it's not fair to him that Mei Win is putting him in a very tight leash that he'll never release himself from because of it. It hurts him because he loves her so much and he would do anything he can in the world for her until the end of their days and Mei Win forces him to put an end to it. That's definitely a vow that he will not break and he made that vow to Akashi that he'll be there for him and he knows in his heart that he's determined to keep that vow going.

"Max?"

Max's ears perked up a whisper and when he looks down on the balcony, he sees Saori standing on the ground and he couldn't be more than happy to see her and he said, "Saori...thank the gods you're here."

"Maxie...I really want to see you. I've missed you so much." Saori said, softly.

"I missed you too." Max said.

Saori looked at him and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Nah, not really. Saori...I really wanna be with you and I was hoping that we can take a walk around the forest together. Just you and me." Max said.

Saori was amazed to hear this coming from Max and there was nothing she would want more than anything to be with him and she said, "I would love to. But...what would Min Wei say?"

He knew that Min Wei would have a fit if she caught him with her, but knowing that he loves Saori more deeply, he was willing to break her rules and he said, "She wouldn't care. Besides...you're the only girl for me."

She was deeply touched to hear that and she could feel it in his aura that he would rather spend time with her than Min Wei and he said, "Wait here."

10 minutes pass and as Saori's standing there waiting for Max, she started hoping that she'll get a chance to express her true feelings for him and she was deeply excited for what's gonna happen on this date and soon enough, Max comes out with a half-opened grey vest and black sweatpants and he comes to Saori and said, "Hey."

Saori looks at him and she was deeply amazed by Max's muscles and pecs on his chest and abs and she said, "You look handsome...as you always have been."

"Thanks. You sure it's not too...imperfect?" asked Max.

"Are you kidding? You're totally amazing." Saori added.

It was nice to get that compliment from Saori rather than Min Wei and he said, "Well..I guess we should go."

With that, Max and Saori walked together hand in hand and both of them were deeply excited about going out together with just the two of them and Akashi was looking at both of them as they were walking and Akashi smiled and said to himself, "You guys do belong together."

Soon enough, they were looking up at the sky, looking at the stars while they were laughing with each other and Saori loved the fact that Max is lying by her side and it just made her feel like she's with the person she's meant to be with. Max felt the same way too and he just knew that this feels right for him and he's starting to think less and less about Mei Win and more on Saori.

After some star gazing, both Max and Saori took a little swim on the river and as Max dived in the water first, he urged Saori to join in and without any hesitation, Saori jumped in the river with Max by her side and both of them were swimming and splashing water at each other while both of them were laughing and having some fun with each other.

It was at that point where they were looking at each other in the water and their eyes locked together and it was like they will never be far apart and Saori got a little closer to him and she went in under Max's arms and wrapped their arms around each other and she kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly, Saori quickly realized what she was doing and pulled back a little bit and felt a little nervous and said, "I'm sorry, Max. I...I didn't know what came over me."

Max blinked his eyes and he said, "It's okay, Saori. I miss being kissed by you."

"You have?" asked Saori.

Max got closer to Saori's chest and placed his finger on her chin and said in a husky soft tone, "With all my heart."

He went ahead and kissed her on the lips back and Saori kissed him back with full-on passion as their tongues danced around each other's mouths and after only 7 minutes, they broke for air and continued to look at each other and Max said, "It feels exactly what I've been missing for so long."

"Oh, Max..."

"Whenever I'm with you, I don't really feel so alone anymore." Max said, in a half-whisper.

"I feel the same." Saori added.

After their swim, they dried themselves off and put their clothes back on and sat behind a tree and Saori asked, "Do you still love her?"

"Who?" asked Max.

"Min Wei."

Max blinked his eyes and he knew that she needs an honest answer and he replied, "No. I never did. She forced me to be her boyfriend and I've hated every single second of it for three months. Ever since you were gone training with Tigress, all I could do is think about you. I've been talking about you...I even made a bamboo wood out of you."

"You have?" asked Saori, very surprisedly.

Max chuckled softly as he revealed a bamboo action figure of Saori and in an instant, Saori loved it and she said, "It looks so good, Max. Thank you."

Soon enough, Max brought in his guitar and he started strumming a few notes and just looked at Saori in the eye and began singing.

_Oh, no, did I get too close?  
><em>

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_  
><em> All your insecurities<em>  
><em> All the dirty laundry<em>  
><em> Never made me blink one time<em>

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
><em> I will love you unconditionally<em>  
><em> There is no fear now<em>  
><em> Let go and just be free<em>  
><em> I will love you unconditionally<em>

_ Come just as you are to me_  
><em> Don't need apologies<em>  
><em> Know that you are worthy<em>  
><em> I'll take your bad days with your good<em>  
><em> Walk through the storm I would<em>  
><em> I do it all because I love you, I love you<em>

_ Unconditional, unconditionally_  
><em> I will love you unconditionally<em>  
><em> There is no fear now<em>  
><em> Let go and just be free<em>  
><em> I will love you unconditionally<em>

_ So open up your heart and just let it begin_  
><em> Open up your heart and just let it begin<em>  
><em> Open up your heart and just let it begin<em>  
><em> Open up your heart<em>

_ Acceptance is the key to be_  
><em> To be truly free<em>  
><em> Will you do the same for me?<em>

_ Unconditional, unconditionally_  
><em> I will love you unconditionally<em>  
><em> And there is no fear now<em>  
><em> Let go and just be free<em>  
><em> 'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)<em>  
><em> I will love you (unconditionally)<em>  
><em> I will love you<em>  
><em> I will love you unconditionally <em>

After one final strum, Saori fell in love with what Max is saying and she said, "Oh Max...that was so beautiful."

"I wrote it for you while you were gone. I had hoped that when you come back from training, you'd hear it." Max answered, putting the guitar down.

"It was well worth the wait. I loved it." Saori said, smiling.

Max looked deeply at her and he said to her, "Just like I love you. When someone tries to give you a bad name, that's the one thing I don't appreciate. When I see Min Wei, I'll tell her that I'm willing to choose you over her."

"Max..."

"I don't care if she destroys my reputation. It's you that I love. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and no matter what it takes, I will be here for you...just like I promised you and your brother." Max stated.

They kissed each other again and Saori pulled Max down to the ground and resumed kissing on the lips and Max gave out heavy passion and seconds later, Saori placed her head on Max's chest, purring softly. Max wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her forehead and kissed it.

"Nothing will take me away from you." Max whispered in her ear.

Near the further part of where they are...stands Min Wei, who looked at the two from a further glance and she felt like she had reached her last limit and she muttered, "Not if I do something about it."

* * *

><p>Uh-oh...Min Wei has spotted them! Wonder what will happen next? BTW, the song was 'Unconditionally' from Katy Perry. That was actually my first choice until I was stuck with 'Ours' from Taylor Swift. Anyways...stay tuned for more!<p> 


	11. Confronted!

Next...we see Max getting all confronted by Min Wei about him dating Saori. Bring on the drama!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Confronted!<p>

The next morning comes and Max felt like he's in good spirits after his date with Saori last night and it just feels like he's got a few minutes of liberation and freedom back and as he made his way to his usual spot to get his breakfast before his training and apprenticeship, he sees Saori walking heading in the bakery and he quickly waves at her. Saori looks up through the window and sees Max waving at her and she waved back at him and that made him feel really good.

Sure enough, he made his way to the bakery to get a quick breakfast and say hi to Saori real quick and as he came in, Miyo noticed that these two have gotten back to their beautiful union and she just felt like it was back to where it used to be and Max went over to the counter and said, "Hey, Miyo."

"Hi, Max. Your usual?" asked Miyo, breaking a few slices of banana nut.

Max chuckled softly and replied, "You know me so well."

When Max received the slices of banana nut and grain bread, he definitely felt happier than ever and Saori comes behind him and she said, "Hi, Maxie."

"Hey, Saori." Max said, looking at her eyes.

Miyo smiled at the two tigers and she couldn't help but smile for them because of their love and she said, "I had hoped you two would be together again."

"Last night was the best date of our lives. It just made me feel like I'm back to being 10 years old again." Saori replied.

"Same with me." Max agreed.

"So...did you tell that panther it's over?" asked Miyo.

Max suddenly realized that he had forgotten about Min Lei, but remembering the conversation he had with her, Arizona, Musaki and Akashi last night, he was willing to do so. He looks at Miyo and said, "When I see her, I'll tell her that it's over and I want nothing else to do with her."

"What about your reputation?" asked Miyo.

"Saori is much more important to me than my reputation." Max said, looking at her.

To hear Max say that in front of her really made her happy and she rubs his head and told him, "I got my Maxie back."

"I never left." Max said, smiling.

Minutes later, Max was on his way to his workshop to get himself started on the next lesson his mentor is giving him, but he was totally unaware that someone is following him and keeping track of his every move. Max's ears perked up when he heard some footsteps coming behind him and he stops for a second the same time the footsteps stopped. He assumed that it was Akashi spying on him and he just kept walking until he hears the footsteps again.

This was getting weird for him and he just kept walking and walking, hoping that it'll go away, but he was proven wrong.

He suddenly saw a sword coming at him, but he quickly dodged it and it hit a tree instead and when he turns around, he saw Min Wei standing on the tree branch and she looked mighty pissed and she asked, "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Max.

"Oh, don't act like you don't even know! I'm talking about you and that little unpopular wretch. That was a big mistake you made...going out on a date with her when you already got a girlfriend." Min Wei said, with a angry growl.

That surprised Max the most and he realizes that she must've been spying on both of them and that didn't really sit well with Max and he said, "You were spying on me?"

"You got it. I think I've been going too soft on you this time. If you want a piece of this...you have to abide and respect my rules because they are good for you." Min Wei said, getting closer to him.

Max took a deep breath and he said, "I think we need to talk. I don't appreciate you stalking me and watching my every move like I'm a freaking criminal to you."

"You really don't understand at all. You and me...we're above everyone else and Saori is down there. You need to be up there with me or it's nothing at all." Min Wei explained.

Max really felt like this is one moment where he's reached a limit and he said, "I'm about to say nothing at all. Honestly, I don't see a future in us together."

"You may not see it, but you will and I will make you see it." Min Wei replied, in a angry tone.

"You're wasting my time...so I'll make it simple for you; I don't want anything to do with you at all." Max said, in a stern tone.

That was all he could say for now and he walks away from her and Min Wei was a little surprised to hear that Max actually stood up to him and that was something she's not taking very lightly and whatever she was gonna do with him, she's not gonna give up until she gets what she wants.

"Yes, you will." Min Wei growled.

* * *

><p>Next up...Min Wei gets some stern words from Akashi.<p> 


	12. A Warning from Akashi

And Min Wei meets Akashi for the first time and gives her a huge warning.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: A Warning from Akashi<p>

Min Wei was not gonna give up so easily and she was gonna make Max leave Saori for her, even if it means going above the extra mile to make some passes at him and she turns around and sees Akashi standing there, looking serious and ready for a fight and she sneered at the white wolf and said, "Move it, old man."

"I'm actually older than you think." Akashi said, folding his arms.

Min Wei scoffs at this and she said, "If you know what's good for you, you'd best get out of my way. I have a lot of plans for that Maximus tonight."

"If I were you...and of course I'm so glad I'm not...I'd stay away from him." Akashi stated.

Min Wei got in Akashi's face and she had a right mind to give him a piece of her mind and said, "Do you even know him? You don't know the first thing about us."

"Funny...Max never mentioned how vile and despicable you are." Akashi replied.

"That's because I don't show my bad side. But if he breaks my relationship rule, he has already committed our relationship violation. I am not gonna let him leave me with that wretched, unpopular bitch." Min Wei said, in a cold tone.

The minute Akashi heard her say the 'B' word to his sister increased his fury a little bit and he said, in a very low and menacing tone, "Don't you ever call my sister that word."

"She's your sister?" asked Mei Win, in disbelief.

Akashi snarled in response and he was expecting Min Wei to laugh at this and he said, "Yeah, that's right. I may be a wolf and she may be a tiger, but she's my little sister."

"Well...your sister should kill herself if she thinks she's worthy to be with my man." Min Wei said, proudly.

"Max will never be your man! I've heard a few things about you already...most of which I do not like; like how you control Max and convince him that my little sister is no good for him." Akashi exclaimed.

"Or any other man." Min Wei retorted.

"But at least Max respects her and treats her like any woman should be treated. And I see that you haven't treated him with any decency and respect at all." Akashi added.

Min Wei was surprised to hear this because she had no idea that Akashi would know that much about her and asked, "Who told you?"

"Let's just say that I figured you out myself. Now...let's cut to the chase; if you hurt either Max or my sister...you will not like what I might do to you." Akashi growled.

"You wouldn't hit a female, wouldn't you?" asked Min Wei, in a seductive tone.

"No...but I would defeat a daemon. Just remember this...Max doesn't want anything to do with you at all. Should you try to take advantage of him, I'll be the first one to know." Akashi replied.

"Like you're really gonna do anything." Min Wei said, with a scoff.

Akashi looks at her with a dangerous glare and replied, "You just watch. Plus, you've been warned."

With that, Akashi walks away...but he knows for a fact that they'll meet up again if something goes down and Min Wei scoffs and said to herself, "Stupid wolf."

"I heard that!" Akashi shouted.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned to see what happens next! Also...Max reaches the final straw with Min Wei!<p> 


	13. The Final Blow

And this is the final straw for Max when Min Wei goes above the limits to do something to Max that ends up standing up to her.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Final Blow<p>

Later that evening, Max was forced to go with Min Wei on this little party and even though the dress code stands for perfectionism, he was wearing a simple blue Chinese vest with a yin-yang symbol on the back and some grey sweatpants because it was his way of saying, 'This is as close as I can get' and he just doesn't care about what it matters if he dresses less as perfect and he brought in his straw hat and as he was walking in, Min Wei wasted no time to come over and bring him over to dance.

"You showed up." Min Wei stated.

"Yes, I did." Max answered.

Min Wei was more focused on his attire and that was something she wasn't impressed with and said, "Where are your clothes I bought for you?"

"Didn't really feel like wearing them." Max answered.

"You are getting this close to jeopardizing your popular status with that outfit. What would people say if they see you in this?" asked Min Wei, really uptight.

Max could care less about what other people would say or do about the way he wears and he answered, "They'd say 'there's a guy that really knows his own style.' Just take it or leave it."

Min Wei could berate about his attitude or his choice of wardrobe all evening, but she shrugged it off and just dragged him onto the dance floor and she told him, "If that girl comes in this dance, stay away from her. She's trash."

Max felt like he was at the end of his rope with the insults with Saori and it was like he cannot take it anymore and wants to go off on her, but he's trying his absolute best to just keep himself calm, cool and collected when it comes to Saori and as they started dancing, Saori was all Max could think about in his mind and just imagined that it was her instead of Min Wei and as they were dancing, Max could have a sense that something was going wrong with the way the panther's coming onto him...he felt her hands going below his waist and that was a feeling that he knew all too well and too familiar.

He stops her for a second and asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're dancing. Besides...you might as well enjoy this." Min Wei said, getting a little frisky on the white tiger.

"Stop it. Someone could actually see this." Max said, with gritted teeth.

Even though Min Wei didn't appreciate Max rejecting whatever passes she's trying to throw at him, he did have a good point and she said, "Follow me."

'Why did I ever agree to get involved with her in the first place?' Max thought, with his face full of dread and fury.

Max followed her outside of the mansion and the two of them proceeded to dance outside where no one can see them and while they were alone, Max had a huge feeling that there's some sort of reason why it's just the two of them and when Min Wei made this seductive smirk at him, Max has this gut feeling she's up to something.

Suddenly, as they were dancing, Max feels Min Wei's leg going above his waist and moving slower and her hand reaching down towards his back and under his pants and that's the point where Max has had enough because he was in this situation before and he quickly removes himself away from her and he said, "That's enough!"

Min Wei was actually really shocked to see Max this way and asked, "What, you didn't like it?"

"That's just wrong. I think you crossed the line this time." Max said, angrily.

"How am I crossing the line? Did I not seduce you well enough? You could be into this right now." Min Wei said, getting too close to Max.

"Whatever you're doing...I'm not gonna be into this." Max said, backing away.

Min Wei pulled him close and forced him in a passionate tongue kiss, but Max wasn't having none of it and he pushed her off very quickly and tells Max that he's reached his limit with her and Min Wei growls at him and said, "What is wrong with you?!"

"I should be asking you the same question! What were you trying to do?!" Max shouted.

"I was trying to kiss you and maybe...get you lucky!" Min Wei answered.

Somehow...Max immediately knew that that meant and that was never gonna sit well with him and said, "I shouldn't have to be in something like this. Besides, you don't even know me like that."

"I expected you to like that sort of thing...like most guys. Do you know how many guys would fail to resist this body?" Min Wei said, pointing at her curvy figure.

"I'm sure by the millions who don't have a brain. And I'm not like them and I shouldn't have to be." Max answered.

Min Wei wasn't gonna give up and she grabs Max quickly and tries to kiss him and touch him all over...even going as further to attempting to strip him down, but Max refused to give in and just shoved her off quickly and said, "Get away from me!"

Max panted heavily as he was looking at Min Wei and that was the last straw for him and he said, "That's it! I have had enough of you! We are through. I knew that I made a mistake in following your freaking rules and limits and to think you were gonna force me to leave Saori for someone like you! You don't own me, you don't deserve me and I'm not your little puppet master at your beck and call!"

"We have a contract. You're gonna be popular with me whether you like it or not!" Min Wei shouted.

Max takes out the little piece of jewelry out of his neck that was given by Min Wei and just threw it on the ground and said to her, "Then you can continue on without me. It's over. I want nothing else to do with you anymore."

He walks out of there and he felt really good standing up to Min Wei and the first thing he wants to do is just find Saori and stay with her and only her because he was being treated like an object rather than a person and now...he feels free from her inhibitions and he has no regrets over this.

Meanwhile, Min Wei watches Max walk away and she was dumbfounded and enraged that he's walking away from her and the thought of him going back to Saori consumed her alive and she was determined to force him to get back with her and she said, "Have it your way."

* * *

><p>Max finally stood up and broke up with Min Wei! Now you think this would be the end, right? Guess again! Min Wei's revenge is just around the corner!<p> 


	14. Finally Free!

Finally free from Min Wei's clutches...he's back with his one true love.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Finally Free!<p>

Max comes to the Heavenly Tower and when he stepped inside, the first person he wants to see is Saori and he walked from room to room to find her and he didn't realize Akashi was watching him through his door and by the time he saw Akashi, Max turned to him and asked, "Where's your sister?"

"She's in her room if you wanna see her." Akashi answered.

Max lets out a big sigh of relief and he said, "Thanks, Akashi."

Akashi nods his head at this and said, "You're welcome. Also...I figured you'd come for her after you stood up to Min Wei."

Max rose his eyebrows and became a little speechless that Akashi already figured out what had happened earlier, but he knew that nothing could escape Akashi reading his aura already and he said, "I just couldn't take it anymore. I broke it off."

"Good for you, Max." Akashi replied, smiling.

A few minutes later, Max was standing in front of Saori's door and he was a little excited, but nervous at the same time to come back with her. Yet...he knew he and Saori are simply meant to be and he knocked on her door, hoping that she'll respond.

"Akashi, I'm dressing. Can you snoop somewhere else please?" Saori asked, thinking it might be Akashi.

"Uh...this is Maximus." Max responded.

Suddenly, Saori quickly opened up the door and faced Max, not knowing that she still had her bra and panties on...which suddenly surprised Max the most and she said, "Max! You came back!"

"Yeah...I came back." Max replied, looking a little awkward.

Saori quickly realized that she was half dressed and she was really embarrassed to come out with her underwear and bra on and she hid herself away and only placedher head in and said, "This is so awkward."

"I'll wait until you're dressed." Max said.

Several seconds went by and Saori comes out with only a pink and green nightgown and she lets Max in her room and right away, Max was blown away by how it looks from there and he said, "You got it made."

"Somewhat." Saori replied.

Max sat down on the edge of her bed and Saori sat next to him and she said, "So...what brought you here?"

"I'm finally through with Min Wei." Max answered.

Saori looked at Max in a reaction full of hope and relief that he finally broke it off with her and she said, "That is the best news ever! How did you break it off?"

"She just went too far this time. Spitting out insults at you and judging my wardrobe is enough to deal with...but she just came onto me this time. She tried to put her hands all over and under me and that's when I had had enough." Max answered.

She was shocked to hear that Min Wei was trying to go the extra mile with him and she felt like she wanted to punch her lights out and Max said, "So I told her she doesn't own me anymore and I want nothing else to do with her. You're the only one I really want to spend the rest of my life with. There's no other girl I would love more than you."

"Maxie...I really want that as well. Nothing could make me happier to be your girlfriend again." Saori said, smiling.

Max nods his head and said, "So...I guess sweet, kind, helpful and goofy old Max is back."

Saori blinked her eyes twice and said, "You're not that goofy, Max. You're still handsome and really cute. You definitely resisted Min Wei's advances...but I know you can't resist mine."

And it was true and she pulled Max in with a very passionate tongue kiss and this was the kiss Max doesn't mind at all and Max tongue kissed her back and the feeling was one neither of them can define or put in words and both of them laid down on her bed, still kissing each other and Saori scratched Max's ear, making him purr without stopping.

After 10 minutes of kissing, Max stroked Saori's arm while she stroked Max's forehead and stared at each other's eyes and she asked, "So...you guys are really done?"

"Very done. I didn't like her in the first place. Being popular, following all those rules...it's enough to make me feel sickened and violated. Although I have a feeling she might not be done with me." Max stated.

"Max...you can be sure that she will never ever take advantage of you. She has to answer to me first." Saori said, in a serious tone.

"That's why I came back for you." Max said.

Max nuzzled Saori and he heard her purr softly and that was the one sound he loved hearing from her more than anything and she nuzzled him back and he purred as well and Saori asked, "You staying?"

"I was supposed to go back home...but I'd rather spend the night with you." Max answered.

Max quickly took off his sandals and Saori couldn't think of anything better than to have Max by her side and she said, "I would love it. My brother would definitely have a little cow about it, but I could care less."

"I love you, Saori." Max whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Max." Saori whispered back.

Both of them kissed each other on the lips once again as they were in their bed and Saori started playing with Max's tail a little bit, unaware that Akashi is watching them from her window and he thought to himself, 'Please take care of her...as you always have been.'

* * *

><p>Just so you guys know...Max is 16 and Saori is 17. You can tell that their love is still the same and it's obvious that Max is meant to be. So...you think that dealing with Min Wei is over, right? Guess again! Min Wei's gonna do anything and everything she can to threaten the relationship and gets revenge. Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	15. Revenge Plot

And here is Min Wei's response to the break-up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Revenge Plot<p>

Nearly an hour had passed by and a very angry and bitter Min Wei storms in her huge mansion and made her way upstairs to her bedroom and she just could not believe that Max would break up with her and refuse her advances and as she stayed in that room, she started trashing her entire room in anger and she could care less about every expensive thing she has in that room because she was too focused on her bitter resentment and hatred towards Max.

"I can't believe he actually broke up with me! He breached that one contract I forced him to follow! Nobody treats me like that!" Min Wei screamed in anger.

She took one look at all the other guys she had forced to date or got out with and the more she thought about it, the more angrier she got like she wants to give them a huge retaliation to show what they've been missing out on and wished she can get them back.

Soon enough...she thought about Max and she figured that he was gonna be victimized by her as a consequence for breaking off the relationship and she said, "Max...I've let those other guys go easy on them, but I'm not gonna go easy on you. I'm gonna make you miserable than you've ever been in your entire life."

She was totally unaware that Akashi was spying in her room through the window and as he was watching, he instantly saw her true self; her claws growing longer and her fangs growing sharper with some marks all over her body and she grew hysterically insane with rage and revenge that it was proven to Akashi that there was a reason why she did not like her in the first place.

Min Wei laughed manically and roars very fiercely and she said, "Max...I am so gonna turn the entire Valley against you and that you'll come begging back for me! And this time...that wench ain't gonna save you. Not if I finish her first."

Akashi had heard enough of this and he snuck out of that side of the house and he said, "I knew there was something about that girl I didn't like. I'm not gonna let her destroy Max's reputation...not if I destroy hers first."

* * *

><p>Leave it to Akashi to take a preemptive approach to make Min Wei's plans go awry. Min Wei's reputation will go down the drain soon!<p> 


	16. Tiger Rise

Next...we focus on Saori and Max. Just so you know...Max spent the night with her, but no activities have occurred because they're still teenagers. In case you thought the other way.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Tiger Rise<p>

As the sun rises back in the Heavenly Tower, sunbeams were surrounding Saori's room and we see two white tigers cuddling up to each other while sleeping and it gives a clear message that they were finally back together and the bright sunshine woke Saori up and she opened her eyes to keep herself from getting blinded by the sun, but when she took a look at Max, she could see the brightness on his face while he's asleep and she lets out a smile and just stared at him a little longer.

She crawled closer to him and kissed his nose and when Max slowly opened his eyes and saw Saori right in front of him, it only intensified his pleasure and he said, "I must be dreaming...because I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Saori giggled in response and she kissed him on the lips in response to that and scratched his ear and Max realized that this is not a dream and she said, "You're awake."

"Aw, I don't want this to end." Max said, playfully.

"Me too. Good morning, by the way." Saori added.

"You too." Max answered.

Max sat himself up and Saori couldn't help but look at his chest very deeper and Max finally asked, "So...where's my vest?"

"Miyo must've taken it to get it cleaned up. Along with your pants." Saori replied.

Max didn't even bother what it all meant and he was a little awkward that all he got on was his underwear, but even that wasn't enough to be embarrassed around Saori and she said, "I guess I can't fault her for that."

"Max...can I ask you something? Why did you want to stay with me tonight?" asked Saori.

"Because I figured you still need someone that would be willing to remain by your side and I know that it's been rough because of Min Wei. I'm committed to you, Saori. I just want to be there for you and nobody else. The whole time that Min Wei forced this committment, all I could do is just think about you. I'm just sorry I didn't have the strength to end it sooner." Max answered.

"Actually...it wasn't really all your fault. If I had known someone was gonna use you as their pawn to steal you away from me, I would've dropped what I was doing and take you with me. I've been training with my stepmom for so long that I forgot about anything else...except for you." Saori explained.

"We can still make up for it." Max said.

Both of them got a little closer and placed their foreheads towards each other and as their lips got closer together...

"WAKE UP, LOVEBIRDS!"

That caused Max to slip out of the bed and fall down on the ground and Saori was alarmed the minute she saw her brother busting in the room and it shifted to annoyed and she said, "We talked about this."

"Good morning, Saori. Good morning, Max." Akashi stated.

Max grunts as he got himself up and faced Akashi and said, "Hey, Akashi."

"I see you stayed here last night. Did you guys even...?" Akashi began, but got cut off by Saori immediately.

"Don't even say it, Akashi. We didn't even think about doing that nor did we have any intention." Saori stated.

"Yeah, we're saving that until we get older." Max chimed in.

Akashi nodded his head in understanding and he brought in some of Max's clothes back to him and he said, "Miyo washed them for you. Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Thanks." Max said, heading to the changing room.

Saori got out of her bed and he looked at her brother and said, "Is there anything else you want?"

"Nope. Just thought I'd wake you guys up." Akashi answered.

"Sure you did." Max and Saori replied, unconvincingly.

Akashi rolled his eyes in response to that and he said to Max, "When you get dressed, come over to my room. I wanna talk to you for a minute."

"Okay." Max answered.

* * *

><p>Wonder what Akashi will say to Max? Stay tuned!<p> 


	17. Brother Protection

And Akashi expresses concern for Saori and now that Max is back with her, Akashi gives out advice.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Brother Protection<p>

Max walks over to Akashi's room and sees Akashi standing on the door and as he invites him over, Max wasn't sure if he was either in trouble or if something serious is happening, but Max knew Akashi too well between these choices and such to figure out something. He sits down on Akashi's bed while Akashi sat down on the other side of the chair and both of them stared at each other for a few minutes and Max was the first one to break the silence.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Max.

Akashi lets out a huge sigh and he said, "Max...if you were gonna spend the night with my sister, all you had to do was ask. Or maybe let Arizona know that you might be staying here."

"I thought I already did that. I told him about this 'party' I was supposedly invited to by Min Wei and if I'm getting sick of it, I might as well head to the Heavenly Tower." Max replied.

Akashi was a little surprised by Max's explanation and he always knew that he was a smart one back when he was a cub and he blinked his eyes a few times and he said, "Right..."

"In case you were curious...nothing happened. I swear to you." Max said.

"I know, Max. I believe you, buddy. I'm still very protective of my sister because she's growing up into a young woman now. I know I should be happy for this, but I'm still afraid that some guy is gonna take full advantage of her." Akashi added.

"I know what you mean. I'm scared for her too. The last thing I ever want is someone to hurt Saori or try to start a war with her. That's why I stayed...so I can still be by her side." Max answered.

"You're still very young, you know. I admire you for still thinking about Saori's feelings. I just hope that you can still be around to take care of her." Akashi added.

Max nodded his head and said, "Don't worry. I will."

It placed Akashi in a state of mind, but of course...he still has that overprotective side of him concerning his sister and daughter and he blinks his eyes a second and lowers his ears down in worry and Max could see there's still worry on his face and he comes over to him and hugs him tightly for support and Akashi accepted the hug and gave him one back.

"I love Saori with all my heart and I would do anything to protect her." Akashi whispered.

"I know you do." Max answered.

Then, Akashi looks at Max and he said to him, "Please keep being there for Saori. I know you will make good on your promise. I always knew you two were meant to be when me and Arizona brought you guys together."

"You promised you would never bring that up." Max reminded.

Akashi rolled his eyes in response and said, "Why would I keep that promise?"

"Because it's also the times you've spied on me and Saori whenever we're together and you bring Arizona in it to 'check on us.'" Max answered.

"In my defense, I forced him to follow me to keep him out of trouble for telling Tigress that he and Sierra mated in her room." Akashi stated.

Max felt like he got more than enough information from what he said and he gave him a quiet, yet disturbed stare for the longest time and he said, "You don't always have to tell me what Arizona and Sierra always do together. Also...I might as well not even ask."

"Can I help it if I want to make sure she's okay?" asked Akashi.

Max could see where he was going with it, but still would've liked it better if they needed some private time whenever they go out. He then said, "Was that it?"

"Just one more; I snuck out last night to see what Min Wei's problem was because I sense something's gonna happen soon." Akashi replied.

That definitely concerned Max the most because he had broken up with Min Wei and refused to be used by her anymore after she gave him some advances that he does not appreciate and he asked, "And?"

"I spied on her and I saw a side of her that's a little similar whenever she gets super angry." Akashi answered.

Max widened his eyes in response and he asked, "You've seen her bad side?"

"The way she looked...bad side is an understatement. She said that she's gonna destroy your reputation." Akashi answered.

He knew that there would be consequences for breaking up with Min Wei and he fears that they might be coming true, but Akashi calmed him down and said, "But I don't think she'll do that."

"Why?" asked Max.

Akashi made a little mischievous smirk about what he was planning and Max widened his eyes in shock and knew that Akashi would be capable of doing something to the person that dares threaten the ones he cares about so deeply.

"Akashi...what did you do?" Max asked.

* * *

><p>What did Akashi do? The next chapter will clear it up.<p> 


	18. Panther Reputation Damage

And finally...Min Wei is getting what's coming to her.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Panther Reputation Damage<p>

That same morning, Min Wei was ready to defame Max by putting in some false accusations and crimes that he was doing to any past girlfriends and in a fit of rage, she was gonna take extreme desperate measures to humiliate Max for breaking up with her and she knew that she wasn't gonna hold back any punches and once she looked at all the stuff she did, she lets out a very devious smirk on her face that tells she's gonna be unapologetic and unremorseful with her actions because it'll make her all the more powerful.

"Max...you are gonna be so done for." Min Wei said, chuckling evilly.

She picked up all of her stuff and headed out to the village, but she was unaware that many people are whispering things about her and while she was walking past them, one of them stuck its leg out and Min Wei got tripped and fell down to the floor and everyone started laughing at her.

Min Wei was surprised to see this happening for the first time and she angrily turned to them and asked, "Who did this? And to my dress that I just bought?"

"Guess no one told you how to become a spoiled little rich girl." one snooty jaguar growled.

Min Wei was completely stunned to actually hear that coming out of one of her high-society friends' mouth and asked, "Bitch, what did you just say?"

"You heard what I said."

Suddenly, 12 of her ex-boyfriends came over and surrounded her, causing a huge amount of shock to the panther and one of them said, "Using another guy to get more popular, I see."

"Man, how insecure can you get?" another ex said.

"I knew you would never change your ways." a third ex said.

Suddenly, some of her friends came over and Min Wei hoped that she'd rescue them from this and said, "My loyal subjects...I'm so glad you're here! See to it that they get kicked out at once!"

They refused to do so, which angered Min Wei to the limit and she said, "Aren't you fools listening to me?"

"We finally get to see her true colors." one of her friends said.

Then, one of her person got close to her, reached under her top and reveals some fake cutlets to make it looks like some real breasts and it shocked Min Wei to the fullest and one of them said, "And then some."

She never felt this humiliated like this before and she could not believe that every single of them would turn against her and literally...one by one, they threw stuff at her and also ripped off some gold and silver stuff out of her to reveal that those were all fakes and soon after that, Min Wei was engrossly torn down along with her reputation.

There was one way someone tipped her off to let her be in this situation and she couldn't help but think of one person...

"Max..."

* * *

><p>And even when she lost everything...she still wants revenge on Max. See what happens next!<p> 


	19. Training Session

So...how has Max's skills improved at 16? You'll have to see for yourself...

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Training Session<p>

Later that morning, Akashi brought Max over to the forest to do some one on one training and Max was still shocked and amazed by what Akashi did for him and said, "I still can't believe you did that."

"I got some dirt on Min Wei while she was plotting to turn the Valley against you and it made me realize she's not as real as she thinks she is." Akashi added.

Max started laughing at this and had he known that, he still would've stuck around with Saori and waited for her to come back instead of being dragged by Min Wei and he said, "I wished I would've saw that."

"Believe me, Max...some things are left unseen for those who aren't above the age of 17." Akashi implied.

"Right." Max answered.

Soon enough, they headed towards a quiet spot on the forest where they can do some training for today and as they faced each other, Akashi was more than ready to beat Max at his own game and he had a feeling that this will be one of those days and Max looked at Akashi in the eye with his game face and he was ready for total turnaround.

"Let's see how much you've learned from me, Max." Akashi said, getting in his basic stance.

Max got in his stance as well and ready to form an attack on Akashi and he braced himself for what's about to come the minute Akashi strikes back and once he did, Max dodged Akashi's move and leapt in the air and landed on the other side. Akashi landed on the ground, but stood up and looked at Max in the eyes with a serious look and assumed that he already knew what he was doing and Max said, "I kinda knew your first attack already. I've seen you do it millions of times."

"That was a lucky strike." Akashi spat out.

Akashi immediately slammed Max down in the face and flipped him over, but Max grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him the same way only 12 times harder and kicked him deep in the shin and on the chin hard and Akashi fought back with an immense amount of fierceness in him and slugged him the hardest and unleashed everything he has until Max is down for the count.

But what Akashi wasn't ready for was that Max took every single attack mode Akashi used and turned it against him and kicked Akashi's butt very fiercely with every punch, kick, claw, slam, attack, flip and smack all over his entire body and soon after, Max ran towards him on all fours and flew up in the air with his leg sticking out and kicking Akashi hard in the stomach, which sent him flying through the forest until landing on a few trees.

Max panted heavily as he heard every tree crack and creak and he lets out a big smirk as he learns that Akashi's down for the count. But then again...maybe he isn't.

Just then, Akashi comes out of there with his shirt ripped half open and he looked at Max in the eye and asked, "Who's the stupidhead that taught you those moves?"

"You did." Max replied.

Akashi panted heavily and lets out a chuckle-sigh as he comes over to Max and he said, "I taught you well. But don't think you're gonna get lucky next time."

"I look forward to it." Max added.

Max bowed to Akashi and Akashi did the same despite the fact that he heard something crack his back and he winced in pain afterwards and he said, "I think I need to sit down."

* * *

><p>Max is gonna need those hard moves to use soon. You'll find out later in the story!<p> 


	20. Unexpected Congratulations

All of a sudden, those who were Min Wei's subjects are now Max's followers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Unexpected Congratulations<p>

After that little training session with Akashi, Max thought it was best to take a little stroll around the village a little bit before heading back to Arizona's place and it was there that he saw some of Min Wei's snooty friends and he could tell that it was the last thing he was gonna deal with and he figured that someone informed him about the breakup he caused and that he was gonna suffer the consequences for it, but for some reason...

"Hey, it's Maximum man!"

Max was a little confused with what's going on here and why most of them were calling him and he asked, "I'm sorry?"

"Dude...it's about time you stood up to that wench. I'm completely not surprised that you couldn't deal with her." another rich friend said.

"Man...who knew you could break up with a fake girl so good?" one jaguar added.

Everyone was all around Max, giving him praise for standing up to Min Wei like that and Max stopped it for a second and said, "Just tell me what this is all about."

"We turned against Min Wei after finding out how fake she was. With the fake boobs and make-up on her face to the plastic 'rich jewelry' on her and most of her past boyfriends have been used by her to get attention to become more popular." one lion added.

Max was very surprised to hear this news and he figured that there was something he didn't like about her and it wasn't until someone showed Max the fake boobs did it really confirm that he was in her web of lies the whole time and he said, "Is that true?"

Suddenly, most of Min Wei's ex-boyfriends came forward and explained everything they went through while they 'dated' her and as Max heard them in full detail, he knew he had made the right decision to dump her right then and there and one of them said, "You've been used by her, dude."

"Someone made some rumors that Min Wei's a fake girl who wants some attention to be more popular and drew every ounce of stuff that we knew nothing about last night until we saw it this morning." another one of her friends said.

Suddenly, Max was getting most of the clues of the puzzle that someone was gonna defame her before she defames him and he remembered that it was Akashi that might've done the defaming. But...he wasn't the bit upset about it and he hoped that this was a good way to end that fake relationship and get out of it quickly.

"We are so sorry for all the things we said to you." one of them added.

"Yeah, those were just jokes." the female jaguar chimed in.

"We were just doing what Min Wei told us to do so we can be popular like her." another friend said, shamely.

Max knew that he would never hold any sorts of animosity towards anyone and he said, "Even if you can have everything you wanted, is it really worth losing everything you had?"

Most of them responded 'no' to that and Max smiled and said, "Real friends is the best treasure you can have."

It feels as if everyone wished they could've had Max as their friend and they were really willing to give him a chance and Max was willing to treat them like a good friend and everyone got by his side as if they're gaining a real friend.

All of them were unaware that Min Wei was looking at his and that her 'used to be' royal subjects have turned against her and befriended him instead...which fuels her jealousy even further and further into revenge.

She lets out a very loud roar and scream in anger that's so loud that it can barely be heard by anyone and it was at that point that she's definitely getting revenge against Max.

"Max...you will pay for this! I swear...once I find you, I will kill you!" Min Wei shouted.

She leapt off the roof as she watched her royal friends hang with Max and with hate in her eyes and heart, she was gonna retaliate against Max, no matter what.

What she didn't know is that Saori heard everything and she will not let Min Wei kill the one guy she truly loves and she whispered, "I gotta warn Max."

* * *

><p>Uh-oh...something's going down!<p> 


	21. Huge Entourage

Watch how quickly Max has gotten a huge amount of new entourages to commend him for standing up to Min Wei.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Huge Entourage<p>

Throughout the day, Max was surrounded by his new friends that used to be Min Wei's and it caught Miyo's attention when she was heading back to the bakery and she wanted to see what was going on there, so she went towards Max and she asked, "What's going on, Max?"

"I don't know, Miyo." Max answered.

Miyo looked at everyone around him and she was a little concerned by who these people are that's surrounding him and asked, "Who are all these people?"

"Min Wei's followers." Max answered.

That pretty much set Miyo off a little bit to know that he's surrounded by Min Wei's subjects and one of them said, "Used to be anyway."

"Did she sent you to harass Max?" Miyo asked, holding back a snarl.

"No...she never sent us. We actually dropped her out of her elite reputation as a popular girl. All she ever did to us was to pretend we're actually friends with her so we can be popular just like her." one of her former friends said.

The male lion lets out a shameful sigh and said, "I can't believe that we would just follow that girl's rules. I'm not so good a following them. I just break them."

"The only reason why she wanted Max as her boyfriend was so that she'd control him and take full advantage of him." one of the boyfriends replied.

Miyo rose her eyebrow at this and she asked, "How do you know?"

All 12 of the guys stepped in and they all said, "We used to be her boyfriends."

And that sent Miyo in a state of shock that they were being used by her to gain more popularity and realizing that Max is number 13, she went from shock to pure outrage that this one girl is going above and beyond to take full advantage of these innocent men and she said, "What?"

"It's true. We've been controlled, manipulated, and treated as slaves by her demands." another ex-boyfriend replied.

"And if we didn't do what she told us to do or even question her, she would defame us and humiliate us. And she even said that she owns us." another ex spoke out.

Miyo went from outrage to enraged over what this girl did to them and she was surprised that it never happened to Max...yet. Then, one of her friends said, "We didn't really like her a lot. Never did. Yet...here we were; doing everything she did on her every whim when we could've had the strength to stand up to her."

"You guys did stand up to her. Someone's gotta teach her a lesson." Max stated.

Miyo has never been so proud of Max in her life to know that he's still encouraging others to take a stand and have strength to move forward, put their foot down and speak out and those qualities are what made him stronger against all obstacles.

'He even has the strength and willpower like Akashi.' Miyo thought.

* * *

><p>And Saori warns Max in a second!<p> 


	22. Saori's Big Warning

And finally...Saori warns Max about Min Wei's revenge!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Saori's Big Warning<p>

Just then, they saw Saori running this way to find Max and she panted heavily until she spotted him and she said, "Max, I'm so glad I caught you."

Max could see the worry on her face and he can tell if something's wrong and asked, "What is it?"

"It's Min Wei. She saw you and her friends together and I overheard her say that she's gonna kill you." Saori replied.

Everyone gasped in horror after hearing this and it left Max stunned that she's actually capable of doing anything like that and one of their friends feared the worst was happening and one of them said, "Can she really do that?"

"Dude...she's like the most powerful and popular girl in this Valley. Not to mention, the most deadly attractive." another ex boyfriend added.

"What are we gonna do?" asked another ex.

Max knew that a time like this would come and he thought of an idea that would give her a much needed payback, so he puts on a serious face and said, "We're gonna fight back."

"Fight back? Nobody can fight Min Wei back." one of her friends stated.

Max turned to the others and said, "It's the only way to stop her. If she wants to play dirty, we'll play dirty back."

"She's too powerful." another ex stated.

Max looks up at Miyo and Saori and then looked back at them and said, "But so are we. Together...we will stand up to Min Wei and show her that she cannot mess with us."

"I agree, Max. That's why I'm fighting with you." Saori stated.

Max turned to her and said, "It could be dangerous."

"Danger? Whenever that's around, I go in it." Saori said, with a smile.

To know that Saori's willing to fight by his side made Max's confidence grow higher and he said, "Let's do it."

"You'll need me along too."

Everyone turned around to see Akashi, Musaki and Arizona coming over and they're always one to fight for their loved ones and it made Max really happy and he knows that this is gonna be a battle they'll win.

"Then...the battle is on." Max said.

* * *

><p>You'll see the battle in a few chapters soon! Who's excited?!<p> 


	23. Min Wei's Revenge Reminder

Before the actual battle, Min Wei gives Saori a huge warning about Max and lets her know that she'll get him back.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Min Wei's Revenge Reminder<p>

That night, everything is silent at the Heavenly Tower and a few guards were guarding the tower in case someone enters in with a threat and fight back immediately and on the top of the tower, Saori is the only one looking at the stars alone and she's having her peace of mind after everything that's happening between her and Max. But she was happy with her boyfriend and for some odd reason...the whole situation brought them back closer than ever and she hopes that it'll remain that way.

As she was standing there, she looked down on the tower and noticed something black walking this way and she could immediately tell from there that it might be Min Wei and she had no problem to go after her, just in case. She climbs towards the balcony and falls down from there to get a closer look and as she got closer...she knew from there that it was Min Wei.

Saori got down on all fours to the ground and faced Min Wei very slowly with a serious look and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Look...I came over to remind you that Max has made a big mistake in breaking up with me! I'm the one that breaks up with men when I feel like it!" Min Wei exclaimed.

"The only mistake Max has ever made was being with you and being your victim." Saori snarled.

"How can you possibly say that he loves you when he had someone like me?" Min Wei growled.

"Just to make it clear...I had him first. There could be many other girls that would have Max...but I'm the one that loves him and that's how it will stay. If you really loved him, you would've accepted him as he is. But you didn't." Saori reminded him.

Min Wei got in her face and said, "That's for the unworthy, second-rate losers who couldn't get a boyfriend. In which...you're one of those. Make yourself useful and kill yourself."

Saori growled in response to that and clawed her in the face and Min Wei shrieks in anger and once the claw marks were on her face, the panther wasn't gonna take any mess from Saori and she growled at him and said, "You will pay for what you just did. I had just gotten this face re-done."

"Well...let me add a few touch-ups on it." Saori said, before resorting to punching her in the face and leaping up to her and clawing her entire face down.

Min Wei shoved her down to the ground and she gets herself up and got closer to Saori and she said, "You've crossed the line. This is for Max."

She went ahead and kicked, punched, clawed and threw her down on the ground hard and ripped her nightgown half open, leaving Saori bloody and bruised and Min Wei gave her an icy cold stare at her and she said, "Max doesn't love you."

"Yes, he does." Saori replied, spitting her blood on Min Wei's face.

Min Wei gasped in shock and couldn't believe that she had blood spit on her face and her dress and she threw a huge fit and screamed, "You got blood on my new dress!"

"Blood fits for you." Saori said, grunting.

"Look at you! You're a pathetic little monster! Worse than that, you're nothing but a monster bitch! Max will never have you because I'm way better than you are! And this time...Max will never ever save you!" Min Wei replied.

"LET HER GO!"

Both felines turned around and saw a very infuriated yet angry Max coming out of there and he walks over very slowly towards Min Wei and he said, "Leave Saori alone."

"Why should I?" asked Min Wei, in a cold tone.

"If you think you can come here to hurt Saori...that will not fly with me. Get out and don't you ever come back! I don't wanna see you, know you, talk to you or have anything else to do with you! GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR LIVES!" Max screamed.

Saori has never seen Max that angry before, but in the case of Min Wei, it was comforting to know that Max is there to defend her and she stood up right behind her in case she's up for another fight.

"What did you just say to me?" asked Min Wei, in a threatening tone.

"You heard me. Get...out. Now." Max answered, with a snarl.

Min Wei wasn't gonna back down for anything and she looked at Max again and she said, "Mark my words, Max...you'll never find another girl like me. You're worthless...like all the other men."

"I'd rather be worthless than be your popular puppet." Max stated, in a colder tone.

Min Wei was set to leave, but not before she throws Saori down to the water and beats her up afterwards and she walks away with zero remorse and she turns back to Max and lets out a seductive smirk and said, "I'll get you back, Max. And you'll fall under my spell."

Finally, she walks away from the tower and Max growls bitterly at her and he knew that she had no right to do that to Saori and almost immediately, he grabs a rope and to get Saori out of there and once Saori caught the rope, he pulled her out of there and into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Max asked, softly.

Saori coughed out water and she looked at Max in the eye and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry." Max whispered.

"Why are you sorry, Max? It's her fault." Saori replied.

Max carried Saori in his arms and he looked at her and told her, "I'm not gonna let this happen to you."

* * *

><p>And you can see how protective and very strong Max is for Saori after that.<p> 


	24. Protection

And we see Max and Saori in the bathroom together...and don't think they're there doing something that's over the age of 18...in case you're confused.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Protection<p>

After this whole fiasco, Max was in the bathroom with Saori, drying her entire fur off and stuck around with her in there and Saori really appreciated the fact that Max is there with her and he brought in some bandages to wrap the bleeding spots from her face and mouth and she said, "I'm so glad you came."

"I couldn't let her harm you anymore. I swear to you, Saori...the minute Min Wei comes back...she's gonna realize that she messed with the wrong person." Max replied.

"And I wanna help. Regardless of whatever happens, I still wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Saori added.

"So do I. I made a promise to your brother that I'll protect you and keep you safe always...and that's a promise I'm still gonna keep." Max added.

Saori smiled at this and she wanted to kiss him, but may not want Max to taste her blood and she lets out a few giggles and she said, "I hope this isn't the most awkward moment ever."

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"Well...my nightgown was torn in half and I don't want you to get really nervous while I'm naked." Saori answered.

Max didn't show any signs of nervousness in him whatsoever and he said, "I'm not nervous at all. I love being with you and I never get tired of spending every moment with you."

Saori smiled in response and she leans over to Max to kiss him straight in the mouth and both of them shared a passionate tongue kiss on the mouth and Max wraps his arms around her while Saori wraps her arm around his back and it went on for 4 whole minutes and after they broke for air...

"I love you, Max." Saori whispered.

Max placed his finger under Saori's chin, to which she responds by purring softly and replied, "I love you too. You and only you."

"You still wanna play like grownups?" asked Saori.

"Don't even think about it, sis!" Akashi exclaimed.

Saori groans in response and shouted, "I'm not doing anything!"

Max lets out an understanding sigh and said, "Big brothers..."

"Tell me about it." Saori agreed.

* * *

><p>The day of the battle will begin!<p> 


	25. Maximus Movement

Finally, we get to the day that Max will fight Min Wei and keep Saori safe. Which sides are you on? Team Min Wei or Team Max/Saori?

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Maximus Movement<p>

By the next morning, Saori was asleep in her room and she was totally unaware that she's sleeping on the other side of the bed and the other half has the covers left open and that confirms that Max isn't around there at all and when she finally woke up, she turns around and sees that Max is already gone and wondered where he could be.

On the other side of the Heavenly Tower, Max is standing on top of the roof, just looking at the sunrise with the wind blowing through his fur and also wearing his japanese headband to ensure himself as a warrior and sworn protector of Saori and he knew that he was gonna face Min Wei again, but he's not afraid of confronting her and showing her that he no longer needs her anymore. However...he is afraid for Saori's safety and would gladly put his life on the line for her, even if it means losing the fight and keep Saori alive and well.

His ears twitched as he heard some footprints coming this way and he assumed that it was Min Wei coming back already and when he turns around with a kung-fu pose, he saw that it was only Saori coming out and he stood still for a while until Saori took a look at her boyfriend's pose and she lets out a giggle and said, "A little early to be in battle, Max?"

"I, uh...I was just...practicing." Max replied, scratching the back of his head.

Seeing Max a little awkward and nervous melted her heart because it's what she was used to growing up and she got closer to him and said, "It looks like you're trying on a new kung-fu pose."

Max laughs softly as he kissed her on the lips and he looks at her in the eye and responded, "I'm just ready for what's gonna happen in case Min Wei comes over."

"I have a feeling you and Akashi will take her down hard." Saori stated.

Max rose his head at that and he knew he wouldn't argue with that notion and he said, "I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

"Well, you got me." Saori said.

Max blinked his eyes a few times and he was a little reluctant to fight the panther again because they've crossed paths before and it would end up in a fight or a smackdown talking to and he told her, "Saori...as much as I would love that, I'm afraid that you'll get hurt."

"Max...you know I can handle anything that comes my way, right? I'm not scared of Min Wei." Saori assured him.

"I know. I just don't wanna lose you. And you know I'm not a possessive guy at all. I'm just concerned for your safety." Max said, in a worried tone.

"You're starting to sound like my brother." Saori added.

Max blinked again and he places his hands around her shoulder and said, "Except I'm not over-the-top overprotective."

Saori chuckled in response, knowing that he does have a good reason for that and said, "Good point there. Max...I'll fight her too. And my mom will help out too."

"That's if Tigress actually finds out." Max stated.

Max looked deeply into Saori's eyes and couldn't help but keep staring at them and Saori looked deeply into his and he whispered to her, "I'd do anything for you, Saori."

"And I would do anything for you too, Max." Saori added.

Suddenly, they heard a distant 'ahem' from behind them and as they turned around, they saw Tigress standing there and Max rolled his eyes at that and said, "Good morning to you too."

"Max...Akashi has told me about the whole situation between you and that panther. Are you thinking my stepdaughter's no good for you?" asked Tigress, folding her arms.

"She is good enough for me. I didn't dump her for that panther. That panther forced me to dump Saori for here and I never wanted anything to do with Min Wei in the first place. Now she wants revenge against me and her." Max answered.

The minute Tigress heard that Min Wei wants revenge against Max and Saori made her completely furious by the second and she said, "Whoever this Min Wei is...she's gonna have to deal with me."

"We kinda expected that." Max stated.

Just then, Akashi, Miyo, Hayate, Ryosuke, Arizona and Musaki came to the roof as well along with some of Min Wei's former crew that turns out to be Max's crew now and one of them said, "We are ready to get Min Wei back."

"You're our leader in this movement." the ex-boyfriend said.

Max was greatly surprised that he's a part of a movement that he never expected to lead in and he chuckled softly and said, "Leader of a movement? Oh, no...I wouldn't. I couldn't."

"We want you to." another one of Min Wei's ex-boyfriend added.

Max has never felt that humble before, but he felt like he's got a big responsibility to tend to and he said, "I accept."

* * *

><p>Big shoes to fill on the leader aspect. Stay tuned for the preparation of the battle!<p> 


	26. A Panther's Fury

And Min Wei has a few tricks on her sleeve to get back at Max and force him to get back with her.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: A Panther's Fury<p>

On the other side of the Valley, Min Wei went towards the basement prison place and she was ready to get Max back and fight off Saori for revenge and she was burning with a passionate hatred for both tigers that it gradually grew into vengeance and she was capable of killing the one person she forced him to have as her boyfriend and to get back at those that used to be her friends that turned against her for having her reputation stripped away.

"I have never been so insulted, humiliated and furious in my life...and now they'll get what's coming to them." Min Wei said, in an angry growl.

She opened her closet chest and she searches for the perfect clothes to do some serious killing and she looked at this dark black tank top with a dark miniskirt that reaches all the way up to her waist and mask with sapphire diamonds around it and she brought in a sword with ruby diamonds around the handle and she wanted to give this a test run by slicing a cinder block in half and once the block got cut, she lets out a devious smile and figured that this will be the one to kill Max with.

"Yes..." Min Wei whispered.

"What should we do, Min?"

Min Wei turned around and sees 20 servants coming to her; all female; and she's giving them one simple message.

"We're going to take a little trip to the Heavenly Tower today. I'm gonna meet up with my boyfriend to tell him that he should never break up with me and that I'm his forever. I've got a good way to get him back." Min Wei answered.

She turned to the side and brought out some chains and a whip to use it on Max and she said, "I know how to handle misbehaving boys with this."

"This sounds like a hot idea." another servant added.

"Max will regret the night he ever broke up with me and should that old bitch get in my way, she'll get what's coming to her. And I sure wouldn't let someone stop me from getting Max back because I'll kill them too." Min Wei added.

She looks at a picture of Max on her wall and she threw the sword directly at the front of the picture and she lets out a devious smile by the image of it and she said, "That's what you'll be if you don't get back with me."

* * *

><p>Now the real preparation begins!<p> 


	27. Back-Up Team

Now this is the preparation scene for the prelude fight scene. In this chapter, there's no dialogue until the end of the chapter and all of it is centered around preparation. In this chapter, you can imagine the preparation song playing 'Team' by Lorde. Awesome song...

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Back Up Team<p>

At the Heavenly Tower, everyone was getting ready to get themselves assembled by this huge confrontation battle with Min Wei and everyone is doing everything in their power to make sure that both Max and Saori will be very well protected...although these two white tigers are ready to fight the panther themselves and it shouldn't hurt for both of them to prepare for the worst. Saori brought in her salamander to participate in the fight and Max sharpened his personal sword to make it more sharper in case a swordfight should happen to break out.

Akashi walks around the hallways of the tower with his sword in tow and a grey cape on his back and he was more than ready to take down Min Wei and make her suffer the consequences of harassing Saori and controlling Max to the brink and he wasn't gonna take any mess from it and he was serious as ever.

Meanwhile, Min Wei assembles her back-up cliques to form together to attack Max for revenge and as they got their weapons ready, the panther looks on at them and they were more than ready to have a hardcore bloodfight in the name of love. She had one thing on her mind; getting back at Max because the attempt to defame him backfired and she ended up getting her reputation tarnished instead.

That really made her humiliated and she was willing to fight back to show that she can still be in control of someone else's life in a relationship and she was willing to do serious harm to Max if necessary.

All of the new followers Max has gained were ready to take the next step to confront Min Wei and they brought in their weapons together; swords, nunchucks, bo staffs, sai, whips and many other weapons to use in battle and when Max came in the room, he could see that they're ready to show the panther who's boss and they were deeply confident that she'll get what's coming to her.

Max gave them a thumbs-up soon after he left the room and while he was walking, he knows that he's a skilled fighter with his new-found aura, but he can't do this on his own and to make sure of it, he goes to Akashi to fight with him. Of course, Akashi comes to his side before Max even finds him and with one look, they're ready to battle Min Wei together and both of their auras were connected to each other in a big way and it sets the message that they're unbeatable.

Min Wei brought in her rhinestone sword to slay in case someone stands in her way and she was willing to use it on both Max and Saori if they stand in her way or if Max rejects the offer again and she brings it along and hides it in her side and covers herself with a cloak to hide her face and leaves the room.

She sees all of her cliques standing there and she walked by them as they followed right behind her to make their way to the Heavenly Tower to take care of unfinished business.

Everyone else in the Heavenly Tower was heavily ready to the arrival of Min Wei and as they got themselves ready for battle, Akashi, Miyo, Saori, Max, Arizona, Musaki, Tigress and the rest of the crew walked out of the front gates of the tower to wait for them to come and they were not afraid to fight them because they are prepared.

5 minutes passed and Max was the first one to see mounds of female cliques coming in one side of the tower and he could sense that Min Wei is coming near and he clutched onto his sword with a very strong grip on the handle to brace himself for what's gonna come next. Everyone else braced themselves too and as they came to the front, in comes the trouble panther making her way in front of the cliques.

Saori held back a growl as she comes lurching her way through and she showed herself to everyone else and she was glaring directly at Max and knew that this is the one she wanted to get back at.

"Maximus..." Min Wei growled.

"Min Wei..." Max snarled.

* * *

><p>Now it actually begins.<p> 


	28. Calling Out

Sorry about the massive cliffhangers. I just like to wait until the actual action happens. But I promise you...the action will start.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Calling Out<p>

Max and Min Wei kept staring at each other with serious looks on their faces and with one look, Max could tell that she still isn't gonna give up yet and quite frankly, Max is getting quite sick of it and being in her presence right now and she told him, "Sooner or later, you will regret breaking up with me. And I'm here to tell you...how much of it you'll miss out on this."

"The only thing I'm regretting is wasting all those months with you when I could've used those to spend time with Saori." Max answered.

Min Wei growled and it looked as if she wasn't gonna get anywhere with Max anytime soon, but she didn't care about her at all and when she looked at Saori, she said to her, "What kind of unpopular, unattractive and above all desperate little whore like you would want him in your life?"

Tigress did not take that lightly with what that panther just said about Saori and she said, "You better watch who you're talking about my stepdaughter that way!"

"Stepdaughter? Now I see where she gets that sluttiness come from." Min Wei said, proudly.

That caused a huge amount of fury in Tugress that she wanted to fight her right now, but Max stopped her because it's not quite that time yet and Max said to her, "Last chance to tell you...it's over. It's been over for a long time. All you ever did is take full advantage of my heart and allowed me to be your little showdog for your popularity."

"There are rules that I expected you to follow. You're not the first boyfriend I took control of in any relationship." Min Wei stated.

"And I'm sure it'll be your last." Akashi growled.

Min Wei came over to Akashi's face and just spat at him and said, "Shut up, old man."

Miyo knew that this was unnecessary and uncalled for as she got to her and said, "You don't spit at my husband's face! What kind of panther are you?!"

"The most popular one who is more popular, more smarter, wiser and way more beautiful than you'll ever be. Plus, I got the power...so move it." Min Wei answered, in a snarky tone.

Miyo snarled at her and she would love nothing more than to slap her in the face and Saori said to her, "You have no right to talk to my brother and my aunt like that!"

"I can talk to anyone however I want, so back off...bitch." Min Wei snarled.

Max had had enough and he immediately clawed her in the face and he shouted, "Never call my girlfriend that word ever again! If anyone is what you just described, it's you!"

That did not sit well with Min Wei and she immediately knew what that meant and she said, "Max...you're my mate! And if I have the power to chain you in to get back with me, so be it!"

"I'm never getting back with you!" Max shouted.

Min Wei was willing to change his mind with brutal force and she brought in some whips and chains and said, "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Now it's war! Let the fight begin!<p> 


	29. Fight Off!

And the fight was on!

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Fight Off!<p>

Once everyone got prepared for what Min Wei could be capable of, she roars out her comrades to charge against them and as they started running towards them, Akashi led them on to chase after them with Max leading them on and a full-on brawl ensues as everyone in Akashi's side takes on all of Min Wei's cliques with their fighting styles and they showed absolutely zero mercy on either side.

Max was tackling down every single clique he could knock down and he jumped up and down while kicking them in the faces and shin and some every tried to pin him down, but Max is one to never be pinned down against so he slammed them down and punched their lights out, which sent them flying out of the tower.

Min Wei looked up and noticed that Max is a very serious fighter and she just never knew how strong he would become and who she would be up against. But she's one to find a weak spot for him and she's determined to find out where it can be and she had her sights set on Saori and once she saw her fighting off the other cliques, it was her chance to fight her off.

She came closer to her with her sword to slice her off, but the minute she saw her, a blue orb struck Min Wei in the back and fell on the edge of the entrance and when she looked up, she saw Musaki standing there and said, "Going somewhere?"

"Get out of my way! This does not concern you!" Min Wei spat out.

Musaki didn't waste time knocking her lights out and soon enough, Arizona stepped in to assist and Min Wei said, "It's that whore I want to kill!"

"You better watch who you're talking to!" Arizona barked.

"And who's gonna make me?" asked Min Wei.

Both of them summoned their individual orb powers and fused them together with a hardcore yin-yang symbol fire power and imploded on Min Wei and some of her crew towards the entrance and most of them fell down to the water, but Min Wei stayed behind and still has fighting power to take them down.

Meanwhile, Saori was being cornered by several other cliques that wanted to tear her to shreds, but Saori was prepared for what's coming her way and gets her chance to use what she's been taught under Tigress' training and as they leapt up to attack her, Saori leaps up in a single bound and does the air-kick splits to kick them straight in the faces and does an aerial backflip to slam them down hard.

Most of them refused to stay down and still want a piece of Saori as they attacked her, but Saori was not gonna have it as she clawed, punched and shoved them all down heavily and attacked them with brutal force. Just then, Tigress comes in to help her and they tackled them together, even though Tigress took them down in a huge brutal force.

"You learned very well, Saori." Tigress stated.

"Got it from you." Saori retorted.

Just then, Max and Akashi fought the rest of the back-up cliques together and they had a no holds barred match in between the battle and most of the cliques were relentless in fighting both of them and one of them said, "You have wack skills."

"Oh, do I?" asked Max.

"Whoever trained you must have no IQ." another clique member spat out.

That really didn't sit well with Akashi as he immediately took that as an offense and he lets out a very dangerous snarl and said, "I may not be the smartest, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna take you down."

From there, Akashi unveiled every single power he bursted out and used it to attack the cliques and he fought them very rapidly and showed no mercy while Max attacked them with his sword because most of them were holding swords.

Some of the clique members were not aware that Max is a skilled fighter and a radical swordfighter and as they tried to make a mark on him, Max has the speed and agility and the focus to take down the targets and throughout the skills, he does a 360 backflip while taking down many of the cliques.

"Unbelievable!" one of the cliques exclaimed.

"Seeing is believing." Max responded, before defeating most of the cliques.

Min Wei watched in horror as she saw some of the cliques get defeated in the process and he rejoins Akashi to take them down again as they did so, both of them unleashed a humongous aura and it became so big that it literally obliterated the smack out of the cliques one by one with great force.

"No..." Min Wei whispered.

Once she saw her cliques fall in quick defeat, she grew enraged and feels the need for personal revenge against Max and she brought in her chains and whips to tear him down and once Max and the rest of them faced Min Wei, Akashi said, "You might as well surrender right now!"

"Not until I get what I want!" Min Wei spat out.

"You're not getting anything from me!" Max shouted.

Min Wei lets out an evil laugh and whips out her chain and knocked Max out cold, leaving him laying there and blacked out.

"MAX!" Saori screamed.

* * *

><p>OH NO! Max got knocked out by Min Wei! What's gonna happen to him?!<p> 


	30. Deep Torture

The battle has just begun...and Min Wei continues her revenge by torturing Max again...

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Deep Torture<p>

Max groans in pain as he slowly opened his eyes and as soon as he opened them, he found himself inside a darker place that's further away from the Heavenly Tower and saw himself laying on someone's bed and as he got up, he heard the sounds of chains and turns around to see that he's being chained from his wrists and his feet; a certain scenario he was all too familiar with.

"Not again." Max said.

Then, he looks around the room and sees that it's all pink and black all over with every ounce of rich stuff surrounding the whole place and from his own eyes...

"Min Wei." Max said, growling bitterly.

Suddenly, the door slams right open and in comes Min Wei, wearing some porcelain clothing with a tight miniskirt and even tighter sleeveless halter top and she's holding a whip and a rope to come straight at Max, so she can have him all to herself.

"Are you ready to play?" Min Wei asked, sinisterly.

Max grunts heavily as he tried to break free, but the chains were a little hard to budge out of and as Min Wei came closer, he was not gonna be played with again as he backed away from her as she crawled towards the bed and he said, "You'd best stay away from me. Just accept the fact that it's over and get out of my life."

"If you think you're gonna walk away from this, you're sadly mistaken. I want you and I still want you to be my boyfriend." Min Wei stated.

"Never. I already have a girlfriend and she's way more better than you'll ever be!" Max shouted.

Min Wei placed a staff on Max's chest, warning him to keep quiet about this and she said, "Never mention what's her name again in my face!"

Speaking of Saori, that was Max's main concern is for her and since he was plucked out of the Heavenly Tower by the panther, he immediately knew that she had something to do with this and he angrily turned to Min Wei and asked in a low, yet serious tone, "Where's Saori?"

"I told you not to mention her name to me." Min Wei threatened.

"Where is Saori?!" Max asked, yelling.

Min Wei growled at Max's face in the most menacing way possible and she said, "I'm warning you!"

"I know you have her somewhere!" Max exclaimed.

At that point, Min Wei had had enough of it and she brought in her whip to shut Max up and she shoved him down to the bed and got on top of him and grabbed him by the chest and said, "Shut up and kiss me."

"Never." Max growled.

Just then, Min Wei planted Max face down on the bed and whipped him by the back harder and that made Max scream in pain and groan out loud and those were the sounds that Min Wei loves to hear and she knew that it would turn Max on to give out some pleasure and pain. As Max was screaming for help, Min Wei attempted to strip him down, but Max refused to stay still.

"Hold still if you want more of me!" Min Wei shouted.

"Let him go!"

Max knew that voice anywhere and he knew that it was Saori's voice from a further distance, yet Max knew it loud and clear that it was Saori and he said, "Saori?! Is that you?"

"Shut that peasant up!" Min Wei shouted.

"What did you do to her?" asked Max, growling.

Min Wei grabbed him by the shoulder and she slowly removed his vest and said, "Don't worry about her. She doesn't need you at all."

"Don't listen to her! She's deceiving you!" Saori shouted.

Min Wei ignored her cries of protest, but Max isn't ignoring Saori at all and Min Wei told him, "Don't listen to the bitch. She lies. She's just jealous that she'll never find a man like I did."

Max definitely was not interested in whatever affections Min Wei was giving and as she went ahead to remove her clothes, her eyes were glued to Max and she wanted him to get into the thrill and adrenaline of her plan.

"You're not gonna get away with this." Max stated.

"We have a contract. It clearly states that you'll do what I say and I can do whatever I want however I want it and whenever it's possible. That's how our relationship will go...and we can go deeper." Min Wei added.

"I want no part in this." Max spat out.

"Max doesn't want anything to do with you! He doesn't really love you! You're just using him for your own desires!" Akashi shouts, from a distance.

"Shut up! This is none of your business!" Min Wei screamed.

Hearing Akashi completely gave Max the opportunity to set himself free to save him, Saori and everyone else and break free from this place and he broke through the shackles of his wrists like he was super strong and he frees himself from those cuffs from his wrists and ankles and quickly gets out of there, but Min Wei refuses to let him go.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Min Wei shouted, pushing him back down to the bed.

"Anywhere but this hellhole! Can't you see I will never have you as your love? Saori is the only girl that I love and _**will ever love!**_" Max shouted.

Min Wei was getting increasingly frustrated with Max's refusal to obey her demands and she said, "You are so blind! Face it! Saori's just another girl that doesn't know real love like I do!"

"That's a lie!" Saori shouted.

Max growled at this and he said to her, "If you hurt Saori...I swear to you, you will not live to see another man on the face of this planet."

"So this is how it's gonna be? You're actually rejecting me over some girl you know? You have no idea what damage you'll do to me!" Min Wei shouted.

That part confused Max the most and asked, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"I hate being rejected...just like all the other boyfriends!" Min Wei exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Rejected? That sounds as a surprise to you, doesn't it? Well...on the next chapter, you'll hear her reasons why she'd treat her 'other boyfriends' like that and a little bit of Min Wei's past. Don't worry...you won't feel any sympathy towards her at all.<p> 


	31. Rejection Story

And we hear Min Wei's reason to how she treats Max and some other boyfriends the way she treated them...and a very traumatic past that she can't move on from.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Rejection Story<p>

Max was definitely confused by what Min Wei had just said, but something tells him that she's been rejected before and she hated that feeling more than anything and he asked, "Why is that?"

Min Wei didn't even bother looking at Max, but finally broke her silence to admit something she could never tell Max her reasons why she controls him and said, "Because I wanted to be in control so I wouldn't get rejected again."

She sits down on her bed while Max is standing there, still keeping an eye on her in case she tries to place more moves on him again and he hears her explain the story of why should would force unsuspecting random guys to be her boyfriends so she can have all the control and attention she needs to feel secure and self-proud.

"For a long time...I've never had a father figure in my life who taught me how to love and make me feel complete and secure so I can grow up the right way. I didn't even know who my father was because I grew up with a stepfather that just didn't want anything to do with me except to make me feel worthless. He took full advantage of me like I was his personal little toy that did whatever he wanted to do to me. I have never felt so used in my entire life. Everytime I look at a boy, I think of that monster that did this to me and it never leaves me alone. As I got older, I became more and more popular by the minute and I just felt like I was being loved because I was better looking and that my family is very rich. But I still felt the need for more attention, so I wanted to date any boy I could find...even convincing them to leave their girlfriends for me and I wanted to them to do exactly as I say and follow my rules because I could be in charge of the relationship to gain more popularity. I took full advantage of them because I could do whatever I want and get away with it...but all 12 of those broke up with me and never wanted anything to do with me. And that meant dealing with rejection once again by another man and I can't cope with it. I became furious, enraged and humiliated that they'd do this...so I wanted to get them back by tearing down their reputation and defame them unless they can come back to me...which obviously backfired once they found out for themselves and I wanted to kill them if I got the chance. But obviously...they spent me into a tailspin of painful rejection. That's why I wanted them to stay with me by force...so I wouldn't feel rejected again and that I can be powerful." Min Wei explained.

Once Max gathered all these information in his head, he could see that she obviously wanted to bring the same pain she felt towards the boyfriends she forced to date and he gave her a long stare and said, "You're doing the same thing your stepfather did to you...only on a much desperate scale."

"And that's why I'm doing it...so you wouldn't leave me with the same pain I had to deal with." Min Wei added.

"But you gave me pain too! With you controlling me, watching my every move, forcing me to be in stuff I don't wanna be involved in...that's all I could take and I can't take anymore." Max said.

Min Wei growls in response and she pinned him to the wall and shouted, "I don't care what you say! You're staying with me! Leave that whore behind for me! That's what a real man should do!"

"That's a lie!" Akashi shouted, from a distance.

Min Wei snarled loudly at Akashi from the distance, but Akashi's huge snarl broke through the other side of the room and Min Wei turned back to Max and said, "If you think you're gonna make me feel worthless, guess again! I want you and you better believe that I'm your girl and you're my mate!"

"I would never be your mate even if you are a rich girl!" Max shouted.

"That's quite enough, Maximus! Now...mate me!" Min Wei demanded.

That request definitely became the final straw for Max once he witnessed Min Wei getting in her position mixed in with shock and anger at the same time and with a shaky yet furious breath, he said, "What did you just say?"

"Mate me! I want you to destroy my virginity and feel your body closer to mine." Min Wei replied, in a seductive tone.

Now that was a request Max will never say 'yes' to and he said, "Never."

Min Wei was starting to get fed up with Max's resistance and she pulled him onto the bed by force and before she even took her clothes off, Max released himself from her grip and he shouted, "I will never mate you! Saori is the one person I love and that's that!"

"You tell her, Max!" Saori shouted.

"If that's how it's gonna be..." Min Wei snarled.

* * *

><p>Now what's she gonna do with him? Stay tuned and find out!<p> 


	32. Tiger Fight

And even after Max hears Min Wei's full reason on why she controls him and other boyfriends, she still wants him and is willing to fight him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Tiger Fight<p>

Min Wei immediately got towards Max and struck him down first by punching him in the jaw and chest and she quickly leapt up in the air to claw him, but Max kicked her down using his hind legs and grabbed onto the wall until he got back on his feet. The panther was vicious and before long...her fangs started growing more and her claws grew a little longer unveiling herself to become a daemon...something that Max was completely disturbed to witness.

"I warned you about my bad side!" Min Wei said, growling.

Max didn't have time to get his mind across that she was a daemon because he already knew that familiar look from the get-go and he charged at her and punched her lights out with every single force he got from clawing, kicking, punching, thrashing, shoving, biting and flipping her down with his hardest hoping that she'll stay down.

But Min Wei refuses to stay down for anything as she roared at him, charged at him and knocked him down harder than ever with brutal force and violent rampage, but Max grabbed her by the wrist, spun her around and threw her over to the window and to Max's horror...he saw Saori chained up and that literally amped up his outrage even more.

"Max!" Saori said, looking at him.

Max snarled at the sight of seeing his beloved Saori chained up and he went over to her and said, "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here!"

"You'll do nothing of the sort!"

Min Wei gets herself up and thrashes Max down to keep him away from Saori and once Max got himself back up, he was still in fight mode as he keeps battling Min Wei harder and harder and she could see that Max is not giving up without a fight until she's down, but she's willing to make that an impossibility as she grabs Max and thrashes him to the wall, not knowing that Max can land on his feet and did an aerial backflip towards the air and ceiling and land back down to kick her upside the head with his feet and slammed her to the wall.

"Get her, Max!" Saori shouted.

Min Wei continued to fight off Max, even going as far as using her powers to strike him down harder...but not even these powers can stand up to Max's aura as he unveiled a deep white and blue force shield to keep him from getting struck and the orb pummeled her instead harder.

"All right, Maximus!" Akashi cheered.

The rest of Min Wei's former cliques were cheering for Max in the distance and Max's focus was on keeping Saori safe from harm and to take down Min Wei by any means necessary. The daemon panther continues to thrash him down and punch him, but Max was quicker and swift and attacked her with everything he's got.

While Min Wei was struggling to get herself up, Max quickly went over to free Saori out of these shackles with the usage of his claws and after he released her, Max quickly asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am now that you're here." Saori said, in a soft tone.

Both tigers embraced each other for a hug and Saori held onto him a little bit longer as Max held her closely and he said, "If she ever harmed you in any way..."

"She didn't...thankfully." Saori answered.

"Hello? Did you forget her big brother is still chained here?" Akashi called out.

Both tigers freed Akashi from being shackled as he got down on the ground and he went forward to confront Min Wei and he said, "So...you're a daemon too?"

"So what?!" Min Wei shouted.

"Max does not want you anymore! And don't think I didn't hear your life story. I don't blame those other ex-boyfriends leaving you...because at least they were man enough not to have anything else to do you with you." Akashi answered.

Min Wei was ready to attack Akashi, but he stopped her and said, "How about we raise the stakes a little bit? You and me...in a daemon fight match. If I win, you have to leave Max alone and that goes for my sister too."

"And if I win...I still have Max to myself." Min wei said, in a sexual tone.

Akashi is completely confident that he will thrash her down in an instant and win this challenge and he said, "Deal."

'Akashi, please win.' Max thought.

* * *

><p>That suggestion was brought by The Master of Stories...so stay tuned for the epic battle!<p> 


	33. Heavy Battle

And it's Akashi vs. Min Wei! Who will win?!

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: Heavy Battle<p>

Everyone gathered around on the underground part of Min Wei's mansion to witness Akashi and Min Wei fight off each other to see who Max can end up with and Max was anxiously looking on to see who could reign supreme and he looks up at the stands and sees Saori sitting behind the front row and he hopes that Akashi can win this so he can be with Saori forever.

Saori was fidgeting her fingers as she sees Akashi walk one side of the ring while Min Wei walks on the other side of the ring facing each other head-on and she just wanted to see Min Wei go down in flames for Max's sake and she whispered, "Please win, brother."

Meanwhile, Akashi looked at Min Wei in the eye with a very serious and demonized look on his face and if there was one thing he couldn't tolerate...it's someone trying to take advantage of Max and that's how he'll always protect the ones he's close to and protect with his life. Min Wei, on the other hand...is more focused on finishing what she started with Max and can have him all to himself and remain his personal slave forever.

"Face it...after this match, I'm gonna have Max's cubs." Min Wei said, growling.

Max wished that he didn't hear that come out of Min Wei's mouth and Saori went from anxious to downright outraged that she's gonna force Max to go to second base before Saori does and she lets out a silent low growl and said, "Kick her ass, Akashi!"

Soon enough, the gong rings and both of them stood in their position as Min Wei leaps up in the air to pummel Akashi, but she soon misses because Akashi dodged the kick and headed to the other side of the ring and that didn't sit well with Min Wei.

"I'm not gonna lose to you, old man!" Min Wei shouted.

"I'm half your age! But don't get so cocky just yet!" Akashi spat out.

Then, the two started fighting it out as Akashi thrashed her down to the ring with every single shove, punch and kick he mustered up and he did several attacks at her, but Min Wei wasn't gonna have it as she ran towards him and bashed him in the face and shoved him down towards the arena. The audience groans in response after seeing Akashi take a hit and it worried Max because he never knew how much strength Min Wei could have.

Akashi got back to his feet and focused on attacking her down and as Min Wei got ready to do another attack, he ran towards her and grabbed her by the neck and thrashed her down towards the ring, flipping her several times and throwing her high up the ceiling. As Min Wei gets thrown, she grabs onto one of the boulders and fell back to the ring to body slam Akashi down flat, but Akashi's quick thinking by unleashing his orb power to aim at her pays off as the impact of the blast jammed her down quickly.

The crowd cheered for Akashi after witnessing this and he waved at everyone including Max and Saori and he knew this battle ain't over yet as he got himself ready for the next move he's gonna make. Min Wei drops back down to the ground and lets out a demonic roar to shut the entire crowd up...which made the crowd boo at her.

"Shut up!" Min wei screamed.

"Man, you're more hot-tempered than my wife and my step mom." Akashi remarked.

Min Wei growled at him and she said, "I'm the most popular fighter you'll ever see because I'm way better than everyone else! Including you!"

"Oh, is that what you think?" asked Akashi, raising an eyebrow.

Min Wei clawed him, but Akashi dodged the claw by sliding underneath her and got behind her and clawed her to the back, making Min Wei roar in pain and Akashi viciously attacked her with everything he got and then some. But Min Wei stopped him mid-way and clawed, kicked, punched, bashed and roughened him up all over.

Saori looked in horror as she saw her brother get butt-whipped by Min Wei, but she knows that he'll come back swinging and swing her as hard as ever and she needs to support her brother now more than ever. Max felt the same way as well and the last thing he wanted was to see Akashi get defeated and being forced to lose Saori to Min Wei.

'Come on, Akashi...you can do this.' Max thought.

He closed his eyes and wished harder to have Akashi win this fight...yet what he didn't realize that what it's doing is absorbing his aura to connect through Akashi's to give him the strength to fight back harder and faster and when Akashi felt Max's powerful aura inside him, he could feel no sense of anything standing his way and what it's doing is regaining all the strength to fight harder and Akashi can finish this off.

'Max...I'm gonna win this fight and with your aura combined with mine, we'll let this panther get what she deserves.' Akashi thought.

That aura quickly escalated into Akashi transforming his blue eyes with orange, fiery phoenix eyes and he quickly looked at Min Wei in the face while giving out a very serious look. Min Wei laughs at his posture and she said, "You look like you're so desperate to defeat me. That is so sad!"

"You don't know my brother!" Saori shouted out.

Min Wei snarled at Saori and she shouted, "Sit down, skinny peasant! You need to kill yourself!"

That one comment quickly made Akashi step up and give her a humongous sucker-punch to the jaw and it sent her flying off the ring hard and into the wall. Everyone in the audience looked stunned at this attack Akashi made and as Min Wei fell back to the ring, the panther looked up and she was shocked that she received a hard black eye from him.

"Impossible!" Min Wei shrieked.

"It's possible. And never talk to my sister like that again!" Akashi shouted.

"Make me." Min Wei said.

Akashi was more than happy to oblige and he immediately sparked up his and Max's aura to defeat her by punching, kicking, shoving, clawing, scratching, pinning and bringing in some hardcore attacks that no one else could even master yet and Min Wei got defeated and mussed up by all of Akashi's punches and he spun around and did an aerial heavy sonic kick towards her and the final blow was him kicking her in the face with his power ankle that sent Min Wei hurtling through her defeat as she falls down to the floor.

The audience stood up to see if Min Wei was getting back up and as they waited, Akashi was the only one that knew that she wouldn't get up from those attacks that have been laid out and sure enough...she was blacked out.

The entire crowd cheered loudly for Akashi's victory and Max was relieved to see Akashi winning this match and that means having to be with Saori forever and he quickly ran towards her and when Saori ran to see Max, both of them got closer and hugged each other tightly. Saori just couldn't imagine her life without him and she said, "The worst is over now."

"I knew your brother would win this fight. I can't imagine one more day without you by my side." Max said.

Akashi looks on and witnessed both tigers getting back together and he felt happy for them because it was all worth defeating Min Wei and he went over to both of them and said, "You guys are meant to be and have always been meant to be."

"Akashi...thank you." Max said, smiling.

"No...it's me that I should thank you. It was your aura that brought me the victory to defeat Min Wei." Akashi added.

Max was partly surprised about this and he wasn't expecting something like that to happen and asked, "My aura?"

"Yes. You may be a Bushido-Akio at heart, but you have the strength and fighting power of a Tora Okami." Akashi stated.

Max had no idea what to say about that, but he was humbled nonetheless and said, "That's an awesome compliment coming from you."

They were all unaware that Min Wei slowly opened her eyes and turned around to see Max kissing Saori on the lips and she didn't accept the fact that she lost and she shouted, "NO!"

Everyone stopped and turned around to see Min Wei getting herself up beaten and bruised up and she said, "It should be me and Max! Not Max and Saori! I did not train harder to get Max back in my life to be defeated by you!"

"You lost." Akashi stated.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm the girl you want, Max! Would you rather have some peasant to be with you?!" Min Wei shouted.

Max looked at her with an icy-cold stare and said, "I'd rather be her peasant than your popular boyfriend."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing and she cannot accept it and she took her anger out on Saori as she full-on slapped her in the face and screamed, "You peasant whore! It's all your fault! You poisoned his mind against me!"

"She did not poison Max's mind against you! You poisoned Max's mind in the first place! My sister and Max has history and you came in out of nowhere to run the show for your own selfish reasons! Max does not need you anymore!" Akashi exclaimed.

"Why would you choose her over me?! I'm not gonna stand for this!" Min Wei growled and took her fury out on both Max and Saori.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE MAX, NOBODY WILL!" Min Wei roared.

* * *

><p>Akashi won the fight! But Min Wei isn't done yet! Stay tuned to see the final smackdown!<p> 


	34. Another Final Blow

And you guys thought that this was over? Guess again...as we witness the final battle between Max, Akashi and Min Wei!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Another Final Blow<p>

Min Wei viciously came onto Max and Saori and she fought both of them off, refusing to let Max stay with Saori and she fiercely clawed his face off, causing Max to scream out in pain and Akashi shoved her down and punched her out again and slammed her down, but Min Wei didn't really care as she unveiled her powers to knock down Akashi and focused on the two tigers as she charged at them.

Max and Saori ran out of the underground stadium while Min Wei chased them down and both of them were holding hands to ensure that they'll never let go, but Min Wei was determined to make them split up. Min Wei ran faster and tried to catch up with them and as she did that, she grabbed Max by the tail and dragged him back to her.

"Get away from me!" Max screamed.

"No! You're mine and you're only mine! Nobody else but me!" Min Wei shouted.

"What will it take to get through your head?! I don't want you and I don't want anything to do with you!" Max exclaimed.

"Lies! If you'd rather leave me for her, you've got another thing coming!" Min Wei screamed.

Just then, Saori leaps up and punches her out and attacks her straightaway and she turned to Max and said, "Go! I'll handle her!"

Max did as Saori said and Min Wei wanted to go after him, but Saori blocked her out of the way and she punched her in the face and jaw hard and Saori panted furiously as she stood there while Min Wei got herself up and said, "Do you realize how much it paid me to get my jaw looking perfect?"

"It looks better on you...when it's being punched out." Saori growled.

"When I'm finished with you...Max will never live to see you again. He's my man!" Min Wei growled.

With that, Min Wei shoved and punched her in face hard and slammed her to the wall and she struck out her sword to slay her, but leave it to both Akashi and Max to come out and stop her from happening. Max looked at Saori and said, "Go! Wait for Tigress and Miyo!"

"But what about you?!" Saori exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me! I got this!" Max shouted.

Saori didn't want to get Max defeated by Min Wei, but she hoped that he'll come back safe and sound and she ran out of there as fast as she could, but not before looking back and letting out one tear as she whispered, "Be careful, Maxie."

Meanwhile, Min Wei grabbed Max by the shirtcollar and grabbed him with force and she said, "You're throwing away your popularity for someone like her?!"

"Yes, I am. Being popular means nothing to me! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Max roared.

"You tell her, Max!" Akashi cheered.

Min Wei figured that she couldn't have him, he wouldn't live at all and she started fighting him and fighting him by punching, kicking, clawing, biting and slamming him down harder than ever...all while Max was screaming, roaring and shouting in agonizing pain. Akashi just couldn't stand to witness his tiger brother taking serious beatings from her and it just drove him to ultimate ferociousness.

After she threw Max down, Min Wei asked, "Still on your feet?"

She was determined to throw him down until he gives in to her, but Max refused to back down no matter what...despite him being all beaten, bloodied and bruised by her and as some of his blood poured out of his face, he panted heavily, looked at her in the eye and said, "I'll never give in to your demands. You can tear me down and make me feel worthless, but I'm not gonna let you run my life. The biggest mistake was having to endure your suffering and your manipulation. And you know something...I don't feel sorry for you for what you went through. You think your being popular and tearing down people makes you a better person? And to con every guy in the world to make you be your boyfriend while you dominate them? That makes you cool? That makes you a manipulating, no-account, self-absorbed monster!"

Once Mei Win hears this coming from Max, her anger and fury intensified even further and never has she been confronted by someone like him before and she growled at him and said, "You dare to call me a monster?! You haven't seen monster yet!"

She immediately took out her sword to fight him off and to slice him down, but Max already took out his sword and a swordfight ensues. Min Wei swung him down with the sword, hoping to aim at something, but Max quickly ducked, dodged and blocked off all of the points from her and Max ran the other way while Min Wei follows him to attack him.

While he was running and fighting off Min Wei, he didn't realize that the dead end would be in a lava pit and this was crazy for him and he hopes that he won't fall in there and get burned. So...he had to think by the box that if Min Wei misses, she might fall in the pit and get burned and he hopes that he'll stick to this plan.

"Impressive lava pit, huh?"

Max turns and sees Min Wei standing there and he said, "It's over, Min. I don't love you and I never have loved you. I love Saori."

"Maximus...! I'm not gonna let you leave me for her! What does she have that I don't?" asked Min Wei, angrily.

"A good heart, beauty, her selflessness and above all...everything that I love about Saori. And the best part...she hates popular people who are stuck up and think they're the kings and queens of everything! And you fit the bill!" Max exclaimed.

And that was the final straw for Min Wei and she can see that he's moving on with his life and she said, "Fine...that's how you'll leave me."

Max had the feeling that something was gonna happen once he leaves and once he left, Min Wei grabbed him and she pulled him closer to the edge of the lava pit while Max is screaming for help and Min Wei was laughing hysterically and said, "Your precious whore ain't gonna help you! No one's gonna save you!"

"Let me go!" Max shouted.

"I'll let you go...if you leave Saori for me!" Min Wei shouted.

Max snarled in response and in defiance, he spat at her face...hinting that Max will never leave Saori for her and that didn't sit well with Min Wei and she growled at him and said, "So that's it, huh? Then...your life will end in this fiery pit! Without me...you're nothing!"

Min Wei was ready to drop him, but all of a sudden...Akashi's aura pummeled through Min Wei and once Min Wei lets Max go, Max grabs his emergency bo staff to stop him and then got a rope to swing up and quickly swung back to the base where Min Wei was and kicked her down hard.

"Way to go, Max!" Akashi shouted.

Min Wei immediately went ahead and punched him down harder, causing Max to get knocked out hard as he got back to the ground and that did not sit well with Akashi and he growled at her and he said, "You're gonna regret that, you know."

"And Max will regret breaking up with me." Min Wei said, coldly.

Suddenly, Min Wei comes over to Max slowly with the sword to slay him, but Akashi stopped her dead in her tracks and unveils a demonic face that made Min Wei back away in fear and finally...Akashi punched her down, grabs his sword and stabs her on the chest. Min Wei squeaked and lets out a quiet groan as she got stabbed in the chest, which in turn...made her fall down to the lava pit and got herself burned and melted down.

Akashi panted heavily as he saw her entire body melted in lava and he lets out a big sigh and said, "Good riddance."

"You said it."

Akashi looked up and saw Max slowly getting up and came closer to him, making sure that he's okay and Max started breathing heavily and Akashi said, "You're gonna be okay, Maxie."

"Where's Min Wei?" asked Max.

"Let's just say...she got what she deserves." Akashi replied, with a chuckle.

As soon as Max got the news, he was relieved and happy to hear that Min Wei was dead and he said, "That's awesome."

He then gives Akashi in what is Min Wei's contract and he said, "You know what to do with this, right?"

Akashi nods his head in agreement and he throws the contract straight to the lava and watched it melt away and with a smirk, Akashi said, "That's where you belong anyway."

Max tried to get himself up despite a few injuries and Akashi helped him through it and Max said, "I wanna see Saori."

"Come on, Max. I'll take you to her." Akashi whispered, helping Max walk up.

* * *

><p>Min Wei is finally DEAD! Dead by molten lava! I know some of you guys wanted her in prison, but I thought that it would be better this way! She ain't coming back no more! Stay tuned for more!<p> 


	35. Love Conquers All!

The aftermath of any final fight is where the loved one comes back to her and you can see the union between Saori and Max come into play. Play the Miley Cyrus 'Adore You' Instrumental version!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Love Conquers All!<p>

Outside of the underground tunnel, Saori was waiting anxiously for Max to come out of there without a scratch or a hair out of his place and she was growing increasingly worried for him as she keeps waiting for him and the first thing she wanted to do as soon as she sees Max is to kiss him and hug him tightly and Tigress could tell that Saori still loves him regardless and even after all the crazy things that happened, she's never seen Saori that faithful to him as he is to her.

"You really love Max, don't you?" asked Tigress, standing behind her.

"With all my heart. There can never be another one like him." Saori answered.

Once Saori responded, it set a turning point for Tigress and she realized that the same person that she grew envious towards when he was a cub is growing into a young man that loves Saori more than anything else in the world and could never leave her for another woman and she has started to come to terms with it and she said, "I guess I didn't expect that answer coming from you."

"I love Max and I know he loves me." Saori replied.

Tigress lets out a big sigh and it was hard for her to let go of her jealous grudge against Max because he receives most of the attention and his optimistic attitude towards life despite all the pain he had suffered when he was a smaller cub and it was that same personality that drew to Saori in the first place and she couldn't bring herself to say anything spiteful about him, other than the fact that she wishes to be happy like him.

"I know Max will come back, Saori." Taiga stepped in, right behind him.

Tigress didn't want Saori or Taiga to know that she's worried for not only Max, but for Akashi as well and it would be heart wrenching to hear that either both of them or one of them have died and that was something she can't deal with and she was prepared for the worst to happen while Saori faithfully waits for Max.

Several minutes pass by and they're still waiting for Max or Akashi to come out and it became agonizing for Saori to wait so long and she hoped that they're still alive because she don't know what she'll do if they died. Just then, Saori saw someone come out of there slowly and she waited with bated breath to find out who it can be and as she looks up...almost like magic, there he was.

Max popped out of the underground cave, limping his leg and the first person he looked at is Saori and he said, "Saori."

Once Saori saw Max coming out, tears were already coming out of her eyes and she just wanted to run over there and pin him down while kissing him on the lips and she whispered, "Max..."

Max made his way over where she was, but Saori immediately leaped out of nowhere and just tackled him down on the ground and hugged him tightly while crying on his shoulder and Max hugged her back in relief and nuzzled her softly and Max whispered, "It's okay, Saori. I'm here."

"Don't you ever scare me like that, Maximus Bushido-Akio!" Saori exclaimed, with tears in her eyes.

"I won't, Saori. I promise." Max answered.

Max places his paws around her face and it was the one thing he's very happy to see...and he just couldn't see himself without her and he said, "I love you so much, Saori. I'm so glad to see you're safe."

"Where's that Min Wei?" asked Saori.

"She's gone." Max replied.

Saori froze for a second after receiving that answer and it confirms that Min Wei is gone for good and she asked, "Gone?"

"She's out of our lives for good." Max answered.

Akashi came out of the underground cave and stood beside Max and Saori and said, "She's down in flames...which is where she belongs."

Saori couldn't be any more happier for having Max back as her boyfriend and to see her brother alive again and she hugged him as well and Saori whispered, "Thank you, Akashi."

"You're welcome, sis." Akashi whispered back.

After their embrace, Akashi lets Saori and Max have a few moments for themselves and as the two tigers looked at each other in the eye, Max said to her, "Saori...I wanna make a promise to you. No matter what happens...nothing will ever break us apart. I don't care if someone tries to split us up or convince me into thinking we're not made for each other. The one person I wanna spend the rest of my life with is you and only you. My life will never be complete without the love of my life...the only love I will spend eternity with...Saori Tora Okami."

Tears were coming out of Saori's eyes after Max's solemn vow and she felt her heart warming up even more and told him, "And I can't imagine another one replacing the one mate I want to be with forever...other than Maximus Bushido-Akio."

Both of them got closer to each other and pressed their lips together for a huge kiss and both of them kissed each other passionately as they wrapped their arms around each other and their passion exudes into deeper feelings for each other and it obviously shows in front of Akashi, Miyo, Tigress, Taiga, Musaki, Arizona and the rest of Min Wei's former cliques and ex-boyfriends as they witness them kissing.

Both of their tongues were dancing around each other's mouths and Saori just felt every ounce of love inside of her and after only 3 minutes, they broke off and looked at each other's eyes for a second and Max said, "I love you, Saori."

"I love you too, Max." Saori whispered.

"All right, you guys. Let's go back home." Akashi said, with a smile.

* * *

><p>And they're heading back home to Akashi's village and there's a homecoming scene coming up!<p> 


	36. Army of Followers

And a homecoming victory scene!

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Army of Followers<p>

Within minutes, Max, Saori, Tigress, Taiga, Akashi, Musaki, Miyo and Arizona returned back to the village alongside some of Min Wei's former cliques and it seems as though they like being around Max more because they've been where he's been; being manipulated and taken advantaged of by that panther and they were happy to say that the worst is over now and that they can go back to the lives they were living...back to normal.

And for Max, it also meant that he's finally got his burdens lifted off of his shoulders and he got his mate back...for good. He looks at Saori and both of them were holding hands together as they were close to the Heavenly Tower...but they were completely unaware of what's happening when they headed back to the village.

"Hey, there's Max!"

In a few short seconds, everyone around the village immediately cornered on Max in relief and happiness that he's okay and in some cases, the crowd grew larger, surrounding the teenage tiger and Akashi told them, "Give Max some room here."

Everyone gave him a little bit of space as he kept limping on and most of them were concerned for Max and he sat down on the steps of Miyo's bakery and Akashi knelt down and grabbed Max's ankle and used his aura to heal the injured spots from his ankle to his arm and leg and once it's healed, Max stood up and walked a little bit...which left him totally blown away that he's healed.

"Max...we were all so worried about you. Our flight crier told us about this predicament you were in with Min Wei." Max's mentor said.

"If that chick comes here...we're all ready." another resident spat out.

Max chuckled in response to that and he said, "That won't be possible...because Min Wei's dead."

All of them were surprised to hear that response coming out of Max after hearing that news, but they assumed that Max did it all by himself and Akashi explained everything to clear it up and after that, most of them completely cheered for Max and the rest of Min Wei's former cliques and followers swore that day that Max is the better friend and they'd be fortunate to have him as their leader.

"Now that Min Wei's gone...should we be your royal servants?" asked one of the cliques.

Max was very surprised by that question, but he lets out a smile and said, "You guys are my friends. And that's how it should be...however, you do need someone to help you in times of uncertainty...and will guide you in the right direction. Hopefully, you guys can see me not just your leader, but also your personal friend."

"In Max's terms...he'll undo everything Min Wei did to you guys." Akashi added.

Max agreed with that and he said to them, "You guys deserve to be treated fairly and be respected as equal instead of who's in their elite group or who's good enough."

They were more than willing to accept it and they bowed to him and said, "We would love to have you be our leader."

"Thanks...but for now, think of me as your friend." Max replied.

That was an even better position for Max and they're glad to accept it and go with it and Saori couldn't be any more happier for Max and as they were cheering for him, Max felt like he can actually take a stand for what's right and the worst is over now and he's finally back with his beloved Saori and he wouldn't have it any other way.

'I am so proud of you, Max. I know you'll make a great mate for Saori.' Akashi thought.

* * *

><p>And I can hear the All-American Rejects song, 'Move Along' played through this scene! What about you guys? The final chapter is coming up!<p> 


	37. I Adore You

And here's the final chapter of this amazing story! Can't believe this is the end...and that I got 100+ reviews! You guys rock! You should give yourselves a hand for following this story from the very beginning! Appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: I Adore You<p>

By sunset, Max and Saori were laying down on the grass closer to the river together, just looking at the clouds and they were so happy to be back together and nothing could make it any less perfect than ever and both of them were just happy to have Min Wei out of their lives and for Max...it was a huge relief coming out of his shoulders that he finally got back to the girl of his life and Saori felt the same way too and she came closer to him and told him, "Do you ever have a feeling that something unexpected happens and you never knew how to get out of it?"

"Each time when I was trapped with Min Wei. I felt like I was a prisoner for all of those months." Max answered.

Saori could tell that there was so much relief off of his burdens and she couldn't agree any more and she said, "Max...I have to be honest with you. Everytime I saw you with her, I didn't know what I was thinking. I knew you were miserable with her and what kills me is that I was standing there when I should've done something. The thought of losing you scared me because I thought you'd be attracted to her."

"Saori...I never liked Min Wei. There's no other girl around that would replace you with someone else. A day without you is like rotting in jail for eternity." Max answered.

Saori couldn't blame him for that and she asked, "Would you still end up with her?"

"Never. There's never a day that goes by that I don't think about you. You're my whole world and my life would be meaningless and incomplete without you there." Max answered.

It literally touched Saori's heart to hear those words come out of Max and she turned to him and wrapped her tail around his shoulder and that was the feeling he had gotten used to and she said, "You're still my handsome tiger."

Max chuckled in response to that and said, "You're still my beautiful tigress. You always shine bright like a million diamonds in the sky."

Both tigers placed their foreheads towards each other and nuzzled each other and Saori closed her eyes and touched Max's paws and she just felt like they haven't been touched in forever and nuzzled them softly while she was purring. Max purred back as well and he saw her going to Max's ear and whispered, "Sing something for me."

Max was partly surprised with it, but he knew that he would come up with something for her and he said, "I got one. Just made it up right after our sneak date."

Saori wanted to hear it and she sat up and listened to Max's singing and he started humming along to the song and began singing.

_Baby...baby_

_Are you listening?_

_Wondering where you've been all my life_

_I just started living_

_Ooh-ohh, baby_

_Are you listening?_

_When you say you love me_

_No, I love you more_

_And when you say you need me_

_No, I need you more_

_Girl, I adore...you..._

_I adore you..._

Saori felt like it was aimed straight to the heart when he sung that to her and she felt the urge to sing along with him to feel the same way too.

_Saori: Baby...can you hear me?_

_When I'm crying out over you_

_I'm scared...ohh_

_I'm so scared, but when you're near me_

_I feel like I'm standing with an army_

_of you...armed with weapons_

_Hey...ohh-oh-oh-ohhh_

_When you say you love me_

_No, I love you more_

_And when you say you need me_

_No, I need you more_

_Boy, I adore...you..._

_I adore you..._

_I love lying next to you_

_I could do this for eternity_

_You and me..._

_Max: We're meant to be in holy matrimony_

_Faith knew exactly what it was doing_

_when it lead me to you_

_When you say you love me_

_No, I love you more_

_Saori: I love you more_

_Max: And when you say you need me_

_No, I need you more_

_Both: Oh, I adore...you_

_I adore you..._

_When you say you love me_

_No, I love you more_

_When you say you need me_

_No, I need you more_

_Oh, I adore you..._

_I adore you..._

After that song was done, Max placed his finger around her chin and just looked deep into Saori's eyes and he said, "I love you, Saori. And I promise...I will never ever leave you alone."

"And that's why I love you too, Max...because you're always there for me when I need it; even when I''m sad, angry or hurt. You're always there to comfort me and support me." Saori said, choking up.

Both tigers got closer to each other and when they hit their lips, they pressed together into one heck of a passionate kiss as their tongues kept dancing around each other's lips like they'll never let go. They also wrapped their arms around each other as they were kissing and a soft moan escaped from Saori's voice as they were kissing.

After only 9 minutes of passionate kissing, they broke off for some air and just looked at each other's eyes before focusing on the sun going down and they're gonna have the best future of their lives and both tails were around each other and there's nothing better than two tigers falling in love with each other.

They were unaware that Akashi was watching the whole thing from a nearby tree and he couldn't be any happier for Max and Saori and he wishes them nothing but the best for their relationship and he knew in his heart that Saori and Max are right for each other.

'You've made me proud, Max.' Akashi thought.

* * *

><p>And that's it! The song was Miley Cyrus' 'Adore You'. I know some of you guys are kinda...not liking Miley right now, but the song fits into the ending chapter and it serves as the theme for the entire story. Anyways, thank you guys so freaking much for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoring this story and launching it to 100+ reviews! I haven't had any of those in so long! Stay tuned for my next story and maybe I can have about 200 or 400+! Until then, AniUniverse is out! But wait...before I 'complete' it, stick around for who I think would be the cast members of the characters! But first...check out the epilogue!<p> 


	38. Epliogue

Just for the 100+ reviews, here's the epilogue of the story!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Over the course of their relationship, Max and Saori have gotten more and more in love with each passing day and they've never been this happy with each other for a long time and all of the memories of Min Wei were all forgotten...which spelled a huge relief for Max because now he can spend more time with Saori; they go out on dates more, Max continues to be there for Saori and supports her and they've been through a lot; through all the good times and bad.

But through all of it; one thing never changes...the love they have with each other.

As the years went by, Max continued to learn how to be a sword polisher and swordsmaster from his mentor until the ripe age of 18 when Max transitioned into being a professional sword polisher and swordsmaster while still finding time to do some training under both his swordsmaster mentor and Akashi.

And soon...by age 22, Max finally married Saori and became a new member of the Tora Okami family while maintaining his Bushido-Akio identity, in which Musaki and Arizona are now related to Akashi and Miyo and Max opened up his own swordsmaster shop where he can live out his passion; wood carving, polishing swords and weapons and also sharpening swords. That one particular occupation lead to Max being Akashi's personal sword sharpener after Akashi witnessed him sharpening and polishing one sword in under 10 minutes.

Saori eventually became the leader of the Tora clan and she was in charge of the kingdom; which consists of many female warriors, priests, teachers and so on. Since being married to Saori, Max became the only male member allowed in the kingdom walls and to be around Saori for their personal time together.

They eventually have 5 tiger cubs; three boys and two girls; Mason, Seto, Kuki, Kaiba and Serenity. Both tigers could not have asked for a brighter future and they could see each other growing older and still waking up every morning with both of them laying side by side when they hit their older years and that was the common wish they want more than anything.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! Now, stay tuned for the casting list of the characters!<p> 


	39. Max's Choice Cast

And here are the cast that I had in mind for this...

* * *

><p>Max's Choice Cast:<p>

Josh Keaton: Max

Mae Whitman: Saori

Johnny Yong Bosch: Akashi

Sumalee Montano: Miyo

Lauren Tom: Min Wei

Tara Strong: Akami

Samuel Vincent: Musaki

Danny Cooksey: Arizona

Kari Wahlgren: Tigress

James Horan: Taiga

Min Wei's Female Cliques:

Jennifer Hale

Tara Strong

Mae Whitman

Jessie Flower

Cathy Cavadini

Elizabeth Daily

Hynden Walch

Megan Fox

Amy Birnbaum

Colleen O' Shaughenessy

Lauren Tom

Cree Summer

Ava Arces

Anndi McAffee

Ashley Johnson

Kari Wahlgren

Min Wei's Male Cliques:

Johnny Yong Bosch

Dee Bradley Baker

Jack DeSena

Josh Keaton

Scott Menville

Rob Paulsen

Greg Cipes

Benjamin Diskin

Samuel Vincent

Nolan North

Mikey Kelley

James Arnold Taylor

Jason Marsden

Steven Blum

Tony Sampson

Matt Hill

Min Wei's Ex-Boyfriends:

Samuel Vincent

James Arnold Taylor

Jason Marsden

Benjamin Diskin

Steven Blum

Nolan North

Will Friedle

Greg Cipes

Mikey Kelley

Johnny Yong Bosch

Christopher Sabat

Josh Keaton

* * *

><p>Stick around for the soundtrack!<p> 


	40. Max's Choice Soundtrack

And to wrap it up...the soundtrack!

* * *

><p>Max's Choice Soundtrack:<p>

1. Miley Cyrus: Adore You (Main Theme)

2. Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift: Two is Better Than One

3. Katy Perry ft. Juicy J: Dark Horse

4. Lorde: Royals

5. A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera: Say Something

6. Imagine Dragons: Radioactive

7. Ashley Parker Angel: Let U Go

8. Simple Plan: Shut Up!

9. Adele: Someone Like You

10. Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris: We Found Love

11. Adele: Rumour Has It

12. All-American Rejects: Move Along

13. Eminem ft. Rihanna: Love the Way You Lie

14. Michael Jackson: She's Out of My Life

15. Lorde: Team

16. Passenger: Let Her Go

17. Taylor Swift: I Knew You Were Trouble

18. Icona Pop: I Love It

19. Paramore: Ignorance

20. Backstreet Boys: Incomplete

21. All-American Rejects: It Ends Tonight

22. Justin Timberlake: Mirrors

23. Katy Perry: Wide Awake

24. Coldplay: Life in Technicolor

25. Linkin Park: Valentine's Day

26. Linkin Park: Leave Out All the Rest

27. Simple Plan: Me Against the World

28. Linkin Park ft. Steve Aoki: A Light That Never Comes

29. Avicii: Wake Me Up

30. Lady Gaga: Monster

31. Simple Plan: No Love

32. Justin Bieber: One Time (My Heart Edition)

33. Linkin Park: Powerless

34. Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars: Safe and Sound

35. Katy Perry: Unconditionally

* * *

><p>What ya think? Those sounds like each song could be played in a few scenes of the story. And that's all!<p> 


End file.
